Guardian Angel
by orphan mia
Summary: Botan was beaten and now she needs constant body guards. So, Koenma calls upon the Rekai Tentei. With crazy demons after her, will Hiei develope feelings for our ferry girl? REVIEW! please?Ch. 13 up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Angel: Save the Worthy

A/N: Hello fans, friends, acquaintances! I love all of your reviews, and really, if you read it, tell me what you think. I'm dying to know (no, not literally). So, be my guest. Please, read what goes on in my mind, bwahahaha! - Mia

I

Koenma chewed on his pacifier nervously. His nerves were on fire. His stomach was somewhere in the deepest pits of Hell. His heart felt like it was being squeezed by an iron grip. _Where in the three worlds are the Rekai Tentei? _

II

Botan struggled against the restraints that were tied around her wrists. She could only see the stained cloth that covered her eyes. Tears ran down her once rosy cheeks as she screamed. Her wordless cries echoed throughout the room she was being held captive in.

_I don't understand! Why me of all people? Koenma! Save me, please!_ Botan tried to shout these words of plea, hope, but her mind wouldn't, or couldn't, comprehend her desires. So, all she did was scream. Maybe someone would hear her. Hopefully.

III

Yusuke Urameshi was pissed. It was one thirty in the morning, and he already felt like strangling someone. Koenma to be precise. Why? Because that little brat was making him get up in the morning and round up his friends.

He already roused Kurama and Kuwabara from their slumber. Only one other member to find. Hiei Jaganeshi. Yusuke groaned as he was directed to a tree by Kurama, who was still rubbing his eyes, trying desperately to wake up.

The ex-detective mumbled something about how midgets could get themselves up as he climbed the tree sloppily. _Stupid Koenma. This better be good. _Yusuke let out a yawn of triumph as he found the sleeping Koorime. Yusuke stepped onto the branch and looked right at Hiei's face.

"Good morning, Hiei. This is your wake up call. Please move your ass."

The demon didn't stir, but Yusuke was sure that the little jerk could hear him. _Fine. Fine. Have it your way, Hiei. _Yusuke yawed as he kicked Hiei off the branch. It was so fast and unpredicted, that Hiei had no way of stopping it.

"BAKA!"

It was a low and lethal shout of annoyance. Yusuke jumped down from the tree just in time to see a disgruntled Hiei picking himself off of the ground. Kurama tried to conceal a chuckle by coughing while Kuwabara was laughing hysterically, tears in his eyes.

"Rise and shine, Hiei. Koenma's calling us for another mission."

Hiei glowered as he brushed himself off, gritting his teeth.

"What makes you think I give a crap about what Koenma wants? Have fun with your mission."

Hiei was about to turn around to go back to his tree/bed, but Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara's strong hands stopped him. Kuwabara bit down a yawn as he yelled at his ex-teammate.

"No way, shorty! We had to get up too."

Before a death threat could leave Hiei's lips, he was already being dragged to Rekai.

IV

"I think we should cut it out of her stomach. That's where it is, right?"

Botan froze as she heard a low and thick voice. It was clogged by mucus and Botan tried to scream, but her captors had gagged her. Her bare feet were cut because of the sharp and hard floor. Botan thought it was rock. Her hands were above her head, restrained from the ceiling.

"No, we need her to be able to use it. She'll die if we cut it out of her, baka."

_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! I'm going to die! I'm really going to die down here!_

V

Koenma wanted to yell at the Rekai Tentei for being late, but he bit down his rage because his nervousness overpowered it. Yusuke was glaring at him, Kurama was blinking away the winks of sleep, Kuwabara was making fun of Hiei while Hiei just fired back insults. It was good to see the team again.

"I need your help."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. Man the Prince can be really dumb sometimes.

"No, really? Is that why you called us here at one thirty in the morning? I would never have guessed it!"

Koenma almost bit his pacifier in half.

"Botan's been kidnaped!"

A silence fell over the team. Yusuke's mouth was open slightly and his face was visibly paler than it was before. Kuwabara had sweat dripping down his face. Kurama's glorious red hair covered his eyes as his head bowed. Botan was like a sister to the team. A friend. Family.

Hiei's blood red eyes widened slightly. It seemed impossible to him that the baka onna was actually in trouble. Sure, she would have been easy to obtain, being a weak girl, but it still struck him as wrong.

_She's just an innocent baka onna. Maybe she's a hostage... but why?_

"We've gotten a video feed. We have a lock on the location, so after we watch it, the four of you can bring her back."

Koenma opened a closet in his room to reveal a television set. He pressed PLAY on the VCR and the team watched as the television crackled to life. Blackness. Then, the camera focused and there was a being in a black robe. He spoke in another language, and Koenma interrupted.

"We don't know what language he's speaking. George has been looking it up for the last twenty four hours and he hasn't found anything yet."

The team's gaze shifted to back to the video feed. The person or demon walked over, the camera following him shakily. That was when they saw her. Botan.

Her blue hair was out of its tie, and it was frizzy and some dirt and grime had caught itself it her cerulean locks. Her wrists were tied above her with ropes and her robe was gone, leaving a white silk dress underneath. It was probably what she wore underneath her kimono.

She was unconscious at the time of the shooting of the video. The man in the black robe spoke, he motioned behind him. A green demon with a snake-like tongue was behind the ferry girl. His clawed hand rested on her thigh suggestively just before the video ended.

Yusuke growled and felt his mind and body want the blood of the demons or humans responsible. Kuwabara was still dumbfounded and Kurama felt Yoko fighting to get out and kill those who were putting his friend in danger.

Hiei felt his own instinct act up. The onna was a friend of his sister's. Not that she mattered to him in any, way, shape, or form, but Yukina would be heart broken if she died or if anything else happened to her. But, the other reason he felt rage pour through his veins was because of Botan's tormentors. It reminded him of Tarukane and what he did to his beloved sister.

_They would all pay with their lives. It's disgraceful and cowardly to harm a defenseless woman._

VI

Botan had a headache. All her crying and attempting to yell for help were most likely the causes of her migraine. She was praying now. Praying for God to show her mercy. She didn't know what she did to deserve this, but whatever it was, she was sorry. Oh God was she sorry.

She was cold. She was wet. She was in her personal hell. That was when she heard panicked screaming. She heard someone muttering in some strange language. Then she felt a slimy hand on her cheek.

Muffled shrieks came from the ferry girl and she thrashed around, the robes already biting her raw skin. The hand left her cheek and that being left. Now there was only one other person with her. He was tightening the ropes around her wrists.

"Botan!"

The ferry girl's head picked itself up and looked in the general direction of the voice. The voice that made hope blossom in her chest. She knew it so well... _Yusuke..._

VII

The ex-spirit detective bellowed the ferry girl's name when he caught sight of her. His attention was soon drawn away by a demon. It was the green one from the video. The one that **_dared_** to put his hand on Botan.

Yusuke let out a scream of pure and utter rage, but Kurama grabbed his arm, holding him back from killing the demon mercilessly. The detective whirled around, saliva dripping from his lips. He looked... well, he looked insane.

"Let me go!"

"No, we need him for information."

Hiei bristled. Kurama's voice was very, very deadly. The half fire, half Koorime had never heard his companion sound like that before. It was... new to him.

Kuwabara untied the deity, who fainted into his arms. If it had been a few years earlier, the idiot nigen would have died of severe nosebleeds and blood rushes to his face. But, he was already in love with Yukina. He struggled to keep her... underdress... from revealing anything.

"Yusuke, Botan passed out, what should I do?"

Kurama gestured for Kuwabara to hand the girl over to him. Kurama took her gingerly into his arms. He placed her head gingerly so she was using his chest as a pillow. Hiei and Yusuke did the honors of tying up the demon.

VIII

A screech echoed throughout the cave. This time, it was the green demon, his thin, long tongue darting out, thrashing about wildly.

"Where is he? The man in the robe?"

Yusuke was having trouble not killing the demon right then and there. Hiei scowled as the demon spit at him. The demon should have been thankful that none of it hit his face. He would have suffered a most horrible death if a drop of saliva hit his face.

A crack sliced through the damp air. Kurama pulled his rose whip back, wiping it clean of the demon's blood. The demon just glared at the three men. Hiei unsheathed his katana and looked to Kurama, who nodded slowly.

A long, gash was created by Hiei. His crimson eyes pierced the demon's.

"Tell us. Now."

A low, hoarse laugh was the fire demon's answer.

"You're all going to die."

IX

A/N: Please, please review! That would be most awesome! Plus, I love to hear all sorts of opinions. So, yeah, this is Hiei and Botan, remember. So, please, stay with me!

-Mia


	2. The Rekai Tentei's Mission

Guardian Angel : The Rekai Tentei's Mission

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Please keep on doing it! I know you like it! Anyway, the demon is being all, you know, dumb. So, keep reading, and fasten your seatbelts... computer belts... and enjoy the ride!

I

"You're all going to die."

The laughter rang throughout the cave. Kurama's emerald eyes narrowed and Kuwabara had to hold back Yusuke. Hiei tightened his grip on his sword. They were prepared for a fight, even though the demon was tied up. But, then he did something that was completely unexpected.

His clawed hand dug itself into his own chest, his mouth open in a silent scream of agony. Yusuke slackened, Kurama felt a gasp lodge itself in his own throat while Hiei felt his shoulders relax. It was a very sick thing they were witnessing. There, in the demons hand, was his own heart, dripping in his own blood.

The demon died, his form slackening against the ropes that tied him down. Hiei was... stunned momentarily. He hadn't expected that. Yusuke shook Kuwabara off of him, pissed that the demon didn't give them any useful information. Kurama looked back to see Botan on the cavern floor. Her eyes were still closed and her chest was rising with every breath she took.

"We should take Botan back to Rekai. Koenma will know what to."

Kurama looked all of the members of the Rekai Tentei. Kuwabara didn't want to do it, too embarrassed about her state of clothing.

Yusuke was okay with it, and Kurama would gladly do anything to help his close friend. Hiei was staring at the ferry girl. Kurama couldn't decipher what was on his face. Yusuke was the first to take a step towards her.

"I'll carry her."

His voice was rough. Some would say worn down. Yusuke did not like seeing innocent people hurt. He couldn't find reason to it. He took the unconscious ferry girl into his arms. She looked like a fallen angel. Not the Lucifer kind, but a very defeated angel. Yusuke looked into her face, it was grimacing even in her sleep. _Just what kind of war were you fighting, Botan?_

II

Koenma let out a cry of victory and joy when the team brought his top ferry girl back to him. Yusuke held her bridal style, her head leaning back onto his upper shoulder. The entire team was silent as the Prince of Hell transformed into a teenager so that he could get a better look at her.

His brown eyes were sympathetic as they gazed upon the face of the ferry girl. She looked to be fine, physically. _It's the mental part I'm worried about._

The grim Prince walked toward the door, ushering the team to follow him down the halls. He spoke as they traveled, to make things go faster.

"I've prepared a special room for Botan. It's undetectable to any human or demon. Technically, this room doesn't exist." He paused. "It's like an apartment, actually. Anyway, it is stocked fully, and the stock will keep on replenishing itself until there isn't a living being inside its quarters anymore."

Yusuke tilted his head, he didn't like the way this was going.

"What are you getting at, Koenma?"

"You are going to be Botan's body guards until this resolves itself. All of you."

The responses were quite varied if I do say so myself. Yusuke put up a mild fight, not wanting to do anymore work for the spirit world, but he agreed because Botan was his friend. Kurama gave a silent nod and Kuwabara declared loudly that he would risk his life for the sake of his love (platonic love) for the ferry girl

Then there was Hiei. His arms were instantly crossed. His head was held up high and his lips were curled in a cruel scowl.

"Why would I want to help the baka ferry onna? You're on your own."

The Koorime was swiftly punched in the face by the ex-detective. Yusuke was trying to control his anger. Not all of it was directed at Hiei. Most of it was directed at the robed man responsible for kidnaping Botan.

"Show some damned respect, Hiei!"

Hiei looked down, rubbing his cheek.

"Hn."

III

That was how the Rekai Tentei found themselves in the apartment room that didn't exist. Technically. It wasn't even five minutes after they got there that the ferry girl woke up.

It started with a twitch. A moan, and rapid blinks. Then a struggled gasp and arms thrashing about. To Hiei, the onna looked like she was drowning. So, she grabbed whatever was closest to her, which happened to be Hiei's leg.

With a newfound strength, Botan yanked it towards her, causing the fire demon inhale quickly as he fell. Botan's hands left his leg and traveled to his arm. She clung to it like it was the only thing keeping her in existence. She cried, and Hiei was trying to awkwardly edge away.

"Botan...? Botan, everything's going to be okay now."

Kurama purred, his hand on the girl's shoulder. Botan sniffed loudly. Her pink eyes opened and she gave Kurama a watery gaze. That was when it all crashed down on her. She was safe. It was all over.

Yusuke was proud of Botan for regaining her composure so swiftly. She closed her eyes and took a few deep inhales and exhales. Then she realized that she was holding something. Opening her eyes once more, Botan saw Hiei's murderous glare set on her. Botan released Hiei's limb like it was a poisonous snake.

"Sorry."

It was a very soft murmur. Hiei didn't respond and just turned his back to her coldly, standing back up. There was a long pause. No one said anything. Well, they probably just didn't know _what_ to say. Botan, hating awkward silences, broke it.

"Thank you for saving me!"

The ferry girl was bowed to the ground blue hair spilling over her head. Yusuke frowned.

"It was nothing." Yusuke looked at the team, receiving nods, except for Hiei, but... that was Hiei. "Koenma is making us stay here. We are your body guards."

Botan's pink eye were wide as she shifted out of the bowing position. The **_entire_** Rekai Tentei were going to be her body guards? Was that really necessary? That was when the memories came back to her, like one big flood. Being prisoner. Being terrified.

"Did, did anything happen to you?"

Kurama spoke softly again. Botan didn't know that he was talking about the green demon. She wasn't awake at the time that he touched her. But still, Botan would have known if she had been... taken advantage of. She shook her head, her voice trembling as much as her body.

" N-no. I was just cold... and scared."

The team exchanged glances, thinking. So, Botan wasn't raped... and she wasn't tortured. She was just captured and held there until they had gotten her out. That meant that this situation was far from over.

"Um, I'm going to... take a shower. Make yourselves at home..."

Botan got up from the floor, in a daze. It wasn't everyday that you were kidnaped and then rescued.

IV

Botan sighed as the warm water washed over her. _Why me? I'm not that important. I'm just a ferry girl._ She lathered her hair in shampoo, happy to get out all the grime.

She was soon done and dried herself off. She had found some pajamas in the bathroom closet, they were dark blue, flannel. Tugging those on, Botan decided she was ready to go back and talk with the team. To find out just what they were planning on doing about this.

V

Hiei was sitting on the widow sill, Kurama was trying to teach Kuwabara how to play chess, and Yusuke was on the phone with Keiko, explaining what was happening. Everyone except Hiei turned when they heard Botan walk in. She looked refreshed, and she had a small smile playing on her face. It was nothing compared to her usual grins, but that was expected.

"So, what's the plan?"

She pulled up a chair and waited for Yusuke to finish his conversation. Kuwabara and Kurama gladly abandoned the chess game (Kurama decided he would just play a game with himself :sounded wrong:), and Hiei actually turned his head so he was looking at the team. So, I guess he was involved.

"Well, first we need to know as much as we can about the enemy. Botan, did the demons say anything that could help us out?"

Kuwabara had a good point, and so Botan agreed to tell them everything she knew.

"Well, a henchmen said I had something in me. He wanted to cut it out of my stomach, but another man said no. I think he was the leader, because as far as I could tell, there were only two men involved."

Yusuke gave Kurama a look, causing Kurama to ask the question that was on everyone's minds.

"What about the man who spoke in another language?"

Botan blinked curiously.

"What man? Both of them spoke English."

There was another long pause. So, the man in the robes was either gone when Botan was awake and aware, or he was fluent in a lost language and English. This was getting better and better.

The phone rang. The sound was almost unwelcome in the tense atmosphere. Yusuke picked up the phone, looking at everyone else with a playful smirk on his face.

"Hello, Yusuke Urameshi speaking."

"_Yusuke... is that your name? It's nice. And what about the girl? Is she your girlfriend? Or something else?"_

Yusuke's face paled. How could he have gotten this number. This room was untraceable. To anyone or anything!

"Who are you? How did you get this number?"

"_I guess I should tell you my name. It is the polite thing to do, after all. My name is Lucius. No last name, I'm afraid." _A hiss was heard on the other line. _"I'm going to make a deal with you, Yusuke. Give me the girl, and I'll make sure that no one gets hurt."_

Yusuke gritted his teeth, everyone's attention was on him now.

"Go to hell!"

"_Fine. Don't forget that I did make an offer, didn't I? I'll see you soon."_

The connection went dead, Lucius had hung up. Yusuke slammed the phone back on the receiver.

"Damn it!" The team was silent, not trusting themselves to speak. Yusuke sat down, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, I got some new information about our enemy... Lucius."

VI

A/N: Dunnn Dun DUNNNNN. So, twist. Can you handle it? I hope so! Keep reading and keep reviewing! I love them, all kinds! I'll kick up the romance, I just got to get the plot moving along.

- Mia


	3. The Creator and Destroyer

Guardian Angel : The Creator and Destroyer

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, folks. It's my way of... keeping you interested. But, don't kill the authoress. Well, if you have to then fine, but at least let me finish the story ! Okay, sit back, relax, and read.

I

"Lucius?" Kuwabara had his mouth wide open. "Is that the robed creeps name? Who the heck told you that?"

Yusuke blinked dumbly.

"You baka! He was on the phone just now!"

Kuwabara fell silent. Hiei smirked as Kurama brought his hand up to cup his chin. What now? Those words were running through everyone's minds. Hiei knew this the best because he was using his Jagan to read everyone's thoughts.

"Call Koenma, we need his help. This demon, Lucius, could somehow find this room. Which, if some of us don't remember, is impossible. The only person who knows where we are is..."

"Koenma..." Botan finished her sentence. Her boss's name came out soft and feeble, but then she continued, her voice strong and indignant. "Koenma wouldn't do this!"

"I never accused him, Botan." Kurama spoke with a gentle tone. He was an expert at making a person feel comfortable. "But, he would know who could possibly find us."

II

Koenma walked briskly down the halls, trying not to trip. He knew that it would come to this. Even though he would never admit it, Koenma had known that he was going to have to tell the Rekai Tentei all the information he knew. And now they would be pissed off at him. Not that he blamed them.

The Prince opened the door to see the team and Botan all looking anxious.

"Koenma, just what the hell is going on here?"

The Prince knew what Kuwabara was talking about. Yusuke had explained everything to him over the phone. It was quite the situation indeed. Koenma sat down next to Botan, who was questioning him with her eyes.

"This room isn't traceable by demons or humans. I can find it because I am neither. I'm a God."

"Wait a minute!" Yusuke interjected. "Are you saying that Lucius is a God? How are we supposed to compete with that?"

"No, it's not like that, exactly. Lucius... he's not a God. He's only half God."

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Koenma. That's a lot better."

Botan was biting her index finger's knuckle nervously. _I don't like where this is going... now something biblical is going to happen. _Botan felt herself twist a blue curl around her other finger.

"Well, he's an angel. A fallen angel. You know, Lucius... Lucifer. Same difference."

Hiei and Kurama felt themselves frown in annoyance. Hiei felt his eyes narrow. _That stupid brat is talking about this like it's nothing!_

Meanwhile, Botan felt her fingers traveling up to her temples. _Ugh! This is one big headache! _

"Lucius used to be an advisor for my Dad, but he wanted thing done his way. Dad banished him to Ningenkai, giving him immortality, but taking away all of his ancient powers." Koenma looked at all the shocked and confused faces of his friends. "Just put it this way, Lucius can never die, but he can't enjoy the simple things in life, like food and water. It's a punishment worse than death."

"But still, how could he find us?" Botan moaned weakly. "I don't get it!"

Koenma raked his hand through his brown hair, glad that he had come in his teenager form.

"Botan... It's not a matter of the room... he can sense it if he wants too... but, it's what he wants is what I'm worried about."

The ferry girl felt her shoulders slide back and her back straighten. Kurama saw this out of the corner of his eye. She looked... like an adult. A very strict adult. Hiei saw her eyes become cold and her eyebrows come close to her eyes.

"What did you put in me? Tell me. Now."

Yusuke felt his muscles tense. It was a reflex. Botan had the same tone of voice that Keiko had when she was just about to slap him. Apparently, Koenma realized this change of demeanor. He smiled nervously. Hiei smirked at the Prince's obvious discomfort. _Coward..._

"Um... It's nothing, really!" Botan glared at him, and even Hiei had to admit that it would intimidate... weaklings. Not him. Koenma sighed and tried to edge away from his top ferry girl. "Fine. When you died, my Father and I noticed you specifically. You were the purest soul we had ever seen in a nigen. You were so innocent for a girl your age."

"So?" Botan said, her gaze softening back to her normal ferry girl spunkiness. "What does that have to do with Lucius and whatever he wants inside me?"

Koenma squirmed uneasily. Yusuke and Kurama leaned forward.

"Spill it, brat."

Glaring at Yusuke, the Prince cleared his throat and continued.

"At the beginning of time, when my Father created... everything, he had a vent for all his energy. All the leftover stuff." Koenma took a deep breath. "And that's a lot of spirit energy, mind you. He put it in a sphere, about the size of a marble. Only a saint could handle it. And, we found one."

Botan felt the room swirl around her.

"But... why...?"

"You were the only being that could handle it, besides my Father, and we had to hide it. If it got into the wrong hands... the devastation would be unimaginable. Lucius wants it because it's the only way that he could get back his power, with more to spare. And... it would allow him to do things the way he wanted them to be done."

Kurama spoke as he exhaled, sounding tired.

"And what was that?"

Everyone in the room did not like the look on Koenma's face. Yusuke had the feeling that this time, it wasn't only Ningenkai that was in danger.

"Lucius thought that only the Holy should exist. If he gets his hands on Botan, he will destroy Ningenkai and Makai, and all of their residents. Then he'll judge the citizens of Rekai." Koenma sighed, his head started to hurt. "To put it in a nutshell, it will be a massive genocide where everyone is a target."

III

Botan was glad that she was sitting. If she hadn't been, she would have fallen to the ground. _I have a power inside me that created so much... and now Lucius or whatever he is wants to use it for a word wide killing spree._ Yusuke interrupted her thoughts.

"What can we do? It looks like its in your hands now."

Koenma had to bite his pacifier to keep himself from screaming.

"You can protect Botan! She needs all the protection she can get and the Rekai Tentei is the best!"

IV

That is how this story began. The gang found themselves in the apartment complex of every human's dreams, but they couldn't enjoy it. Evil was waiting and wanting to get Botan. Soon, it was night and the blue haired ferry girl was asleep. There was one bedroom, a kitchen, and a living room. That's it.

Yusuke spoke to his teammates.

"We have to come up with shifts. We can rotate who guards the door, but one person will have to constantly be by Botan."

A silence enveloped our favorite team. Then Kurama spoke up, enlightening his friends with his wisdom.

"Yusuke can start by guarding the door, but Hiei, I think you should guard Botan. If this Lucius character happens to get by Yusuke, or any one of us for that matter, there is no possible way he could outdo your speed."

Hiei would have refused a few hours ago. But, right then he couldn't find the will to do so. He shrugged.

"Hn."

He flickered out of sight and the team saw a new dark shadow in Botan's room. Yusuke smiled as he planned out the shifts for the door.

V

Hiei didn't mind the onna when she slept. She was quiet for one thing. He paced around the room, trying to find a place to sit. All he found was a chair in the corner of the room. The Koorime picked up the chair and moved it so it was beside the ferry onna's bed. Her side.

Crossing his arms and leaning back onto the chair, Hiei Jaganeshi really did look like a body guard. His eyes were cold as he stared hard at the door. He untied his bandana, realizing that it would be easier if he used his Jagan Eye.

A noise alerted him. With a ring of metal, Hiei's katana was out, his eyes darting around the room. Then he heard it again. His features instantly lost all intensity and was now full of annoyance. The onna was dreaming.

Hiei scowled as she muttered in her sleep. Just incoherent nonsense, really. She was about to cry out, and Hiei was faced with two decisions. One: he could let her cry, but then the detective would come in and start firing questions, giving Hiei a headache. Or two: Try and prevent it.

The fire demon chose option two.

Cautiously, Hiei touched her hand. It was scary how quickly the ferry onna was calmed. Her facial features relaxed and her entire body went limp with serene sleep. Hiei sat back down in his chair, but felt that he had to adjust.

He realized his hand was being held tightly by Botan, her two delicate hands clenching his. His face was stone cold. _Why me? Why does my day just keep on getting worse?_ She snuggled towards him, treating his hand as if it were a very dear object to her. Hiei frowned.

_Baka onna..._

VI

A/N: Awwww! Hooray. How was that chapter for answers? Huh, huh? Lol, just kidding, I know how much you guys hate cliffhangers, so there. Be happy for a few hours. . Alright, um, review because I know that people read this. Please? I'll give you... avocados.

-Mia


	4. Let's Play Pretend

Guardian Angel : Let's Play Pretend

A/N: WOW! You must really like the story. Thanks for reviewing ! Now, I apologize greatly, but I will be going on vacation soon. I'll give you a big heads up when I'm about to leave, but don't worry, I'll start writing as soon as I come back. You know me, writing machine!

I

Botan woke up to hearing whispers. She knew that her friends weren't speaking quietly, but they were in the kitchen. She didn't open her eyes right away. Nightmares had plagued her dreams for the beginning of her sleep, but they stopped suddenly.

_That's strange... that's never happened before. Whenever I do have bad dreams they haunt me all night. Why was yesterday different?_ Botan pondered, but her friends voices were getting to her. Her eyes fluttered open, squinting because of the light.

Not natural light, mind you. There were windows in the complex, but no outside. Windows that let you gaze into nothingness.

Yawning, the ferry girl tied up her blue hair and swung her long legs over the bed. Her hands covered her face, easing it into the morning. _Smile, Botan. You can do it._ And she did. It's not like she wore a facade everyday, but mornings are really hard to be cheery in. To put it simply, Botan needed coffee.

"Morning, guys."

II

Yusuke turned toward the ferry girl's voice. His eyes went wide when he saw what she was wearing. Botan was clothed in white boxers and a big business shirt (the kind that salesmen wear, you know, with the ties). She smiled at her friends as she poured some coffee into a mug.

"Good morning, Botan. I never pictured you to sleep... in... such... revealing pajamas."

Botan felt her face turn beet red. She was never self conscious in the morning because, well, she never was used to having guests. She desperately tried to hide her legs while pouring coffee, which didn't work. That was when she heard loud noise and a screech of confusion.

"Ow! Hiei, bastard, why the hostility?"

Botan felt her eyes widen slightly, the pink shimmering. Hiei looked away and turned his back to the group. His voice was low and deadly.

"Hn. Don't disrespect women, baka."

The room was silent for three whole minutes. But, we all know Kuwabara. He's a moron. And when you're a moron, you don't know when to keep your mouth shut.

"Ooh! Could Hiei be crushing on Botan?"

It was almost laughable what happened next. Hiei turned around, a disgusted and furious look on his face. His hand flew to his katana, and Yusuke and Kurama were instantly at Hiei's shoulders, holding him back. Hiei fought, struggling to get free to unleash his rage on the shivering Kuwabara (who was now on the floor).

"Let me go!" Hiei have a lethal snarl, but then stopped fighting against the hold of the detective and shook himself free of his captors. He turned his back to the gang once more. "Hn."

Botan sipped her coffee, not knowing what to do, or to say. Everyone seemed grim, but who wouldn't be when you've got a fallen angel after you. Well, it was just her, but now they were involved. She felt her heart race. It was most likely from the coffee buzz, but she felt anxious. She didn't like it when people were so uptight.

"Hey, come on now, let's cheer up a little. It's not that bad, what we're in."

Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"Botan, you have gone crazy. This is the **_worst_** situation we've ever been in!"

There was a silence.

"Let's play cards!"

III

And that is how the Rekai Tentei was found by Koenma. Kurama's eyes were piercing the cards that he had, he hadn't won once. Botan, grinning and bouncing on the floor, had won five times in a row. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in their own little competition. If either of the won, the other was the big loser.

Hiei was sitting away from the rest of the team, not willing to participate in mind numbingly stupid nigen games. Everyone (except Hiei) was so into the game that they didn't hear the door open.

"What are you doing?"

The group looked up, priceless expressions on their faces. Botan put on her cat face while Yusuke was wrestling with Kuwabara. Kurama looked relived to see that the game had "ended". Botan hadn't changed out of her pajamas, her knees together and feet apart, looking like a child.

"Hey, Koenma! Want to get in on a game?"

The Prince shook his head as one by one his friends stood up, yawning. Botan made some tea while everyone sat down at the table. Koenma slouched in his chair.

"What's the deal, Koenma?"

"Well, Lucius... he's going to be one heck of an opponent, I think..."

The phone rang. Everyone in the room tensed, even Hiei. Such an everyday object was now a door to terror. A passage for the voice of sin to ring true. Botan was closest to it. Her hand reached out to touch the phone, but Koenma yelled.

"Don't!"

Botan stopped. Five minutes passed and the phone continued to ring. Yusuke got up when Koenma nodded to him. Picking up the phone, the detective glanced back at his friends.

"Hello?"

"_Ah, Yusuke. I trust you are keeping the lady safe. I wouldn't want her getting hurt."_ Yusuke hissed, but he was not allowed to continue. _"I really don't want to talk to you, Urameshi. Put our angel on the phone."_

"He's already on the phone, jackass. You're a fallen angel, right?"

"_I'm impressed, you're not as stupid as you sound."_ That got a growl from the detective. _"Koenma must have known from the video. After all, I am famous. Well, you know, in the Bible." _A pause._ "Put the onna on the phone."_

"Go to Hell, and stay there!"

Yusuke slammed the phone on the receiver. Once it was hung up, it immediately started to ring. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Koenma all had the silent agreement to rip the phone cord out of the wall. The phone finally died.

However, there wasn't even a chance to breathe. Botan felt like her body was plunged into ice cold water. There was a fast intake of breath and her pupils dilated. Hiei was the first to notice.

"Onna!"

Everyone turned at Hiei's voice. They hadn't heard it for a few hours. Botan's head moved toward his voice, but even with her eyes wide open in horror, she couldn't see him.

_There you are. I've been looking for you. Botan's your name, isn't it? _

_No... you've got the wrong girl..._

_You're strong. Not really, but you're brave. I respect that. _

_**Get out of my head!**_

Hiei ripped off his bandana and approached the ferry onna. Her eyes did nothing when he moved. He frowned. Her vision was being blocked.

"Hiei... help her, please."

Koenma couldn't stand it. His top ferry girl... his friend... in pain. Botan whimpered.

"Help... please..."

Hiei touched her, but didn't get a reaction. He worked quickly, his Jagan already in her mind as his hand traveled to her forehead. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The presence in the onna's mind was pure evil. Like worms writhing in the a dark damp place.

_Hiei saw the robed figure. He was holding Botan's wrist, making her wince. _

"_Let the onna go. Now."_

_Lucius didn't move. _

"_Hiei Jaganeshi. Now, what are you doing here?_"

"_Kicking you out of it. Leave."_

_Lucius laughed and Hiei felt his face harden. _

"_Why do you care what I do? Oh wait, Koenma told you that I would destroy Makai... I won't lie to you, I am going to, but you are truly unique." He paused. "Join me, Hiei. Forget the pathetic nigens. Besides, what's the onna to you?"_

_Botan finally found her voice. _

"_Hiei, please! Help me!"_

_Tears leaked out of her eyes, her breaths coming in short gasps. That made Hiei snap. A woman's tears. Lucius had to die. Now. So, Hiei used his speed, sprinting as he pulled out his katana. In one graceful stroke, Hiei cut Lucius in half, freeing Botan. _

_A low chuckle was heard throughout Botan's mind. As Lucius dissolved, he spoke to the pair. _

"_It's a shame, Hiei. You would have been a wonderful asset."_

_Hiei frowned. _

"_Yeah, I bet." Botan sobbed and Hiei glanced at her. "He's gone. For now." _

"_T-thanks."_

_Botan shook as Hiei touched her shoulder. She looked into his blood red eyes. _

"_Come on. Let's get out of here."_

"_How...?"_

_Without answering (Hiei was never much of a talker anyway) the Koorime put his two calloused hands on her sides of her face. His thumbs found her temples. He moved her hair back so that most of it was out of his way. _

"_Relax, onna."_

IV

Botan blinked. She was back. Hiei wasn't touching her anymore. In fact, he was on the other side of the room, glancing at her occasionally. Her vision, however, was obstructed when Koenma hugged her tightly.

"Botan, thank Dad you're okay!"

"S-sir, I can't breathe."

Hiei rolled his eyes. _Dumb brat. _Hiei grunted.

"It's not over. You know that, right?"

V

A/N: Hooray. It's not a cliffhanger, but you still want more... right? Right? Right? Lol. Okay, Um, review, please, you know I love them! And I reply to most of them. .

-Mia


	5. Heartbeats

Guardian Angel : Heartbeats

A/N: Yummy! Botan and Hiei fluff! I don't know how to continue it... --. I'll just follow what I think is right... Please read and review... Review... coughs. Yay!

I

"_It's not over. You know that, right?"_ Botan rolled those words over and over in her head until she fell asleep. They disturbed her, even her cozy nightgown was not a comfort. But, somehow she managed to drift off into an uneasy peace.

Hiei waited for the onna to become unconscious before he dragged the chair over next to her bed, sitting there. She shifted from side to side, rustling. Hiei let out a low growl. The onna was testing his patience, even in her sleep! _If she keeps on making unnecessary noise... AGH! I've had it! _

Hiei tried to grab her hand, but once his skin contacted hers, she stopped and latched onto him. The Koorime rolled his eyes. _Not this again..._

The ferry onna brought his hand up to her face. Hiei had to fight the urge to rip his hand away. His rough hand came in contact with her smooth skin. Her cheek was rosy. Hiei squirmed in his wooden chair, actually fidgeting from nervousness. Not that he would admit it.

With a satisfied sigh, Botan snuggled with Hiei's hand, her body becoming still. The Koorime lost himself as he concentrated on her breathing. It was... hypnotizing. _Ugh, stop it! She's just a baka onna._

II

But, as the wisest men have said, peace does not last long. It started with a crackling of the wooden door. Hiei tensed, unconsciously squeezing Botan's hand. Hiei stood, pulling her up with him. The ferry girl grumbled, rubbing her eyes with her one hand.

"Hiei... what is it–?"

Botan let out a small yelp as she felt a warm hand clasp over her mouth. Hiei pulled her up and out of the bed. He moved slowly, the onna pressed up against his chest. That was when the door to Botan's room was torn from its hinges. Hiei felt his grip on the onna tighten as Lucius stepped into view.

"_Give her to me, Hiei. NOW!"_

Botan felt a low prickling on her back. That was when she realized that Hiei was growling. That was when Lucius was being pulled out of the doorway by Kuwabara and Kurama. Hiei felt his eyes widen as Yusuke appeared in the doorway. His hair was messy and unkempt and he was perspiring heavily.

"Get Botan out of here, Hiei! Go out the front door!" Hiei hesitated, unsure if he should. "HURRY!"

Botan felt tears run down her eyes as Hiei picked her up so that he was cradling her and rush out the door, into the halls of Rekai. Behind him, he heard the shouts of his teammates. His... friends. He couldn't tell Koenma where he was going. He couldn't tell anybody.

Botan whimpered and Hiei took his hand off of her mouth as he sped past the Gates of Judgement. He felt her arms circle around his neck for support and her face burying itself into his chest. Hiei just kept on running. He didn't know where to go. So, he didn't stop. Botan's grip tightened. _I'll never stop._

III

Lucius scowled, dusting off his robes. He glanced at his surroundings. It was the special room that the Rekai Tentei had been staying in. Three bodies lay on the floor by him. All were still alive at the moment. The detective, Yusuke Urameshi, groaned on the floor, rolling onto his side. Lucius's lip curled in distaste. Growling, the fallen angel grabbed Yusuke by the collar, causing the prodigy to snarl.

"What do you want?"

"_Tell Koenma that he can't hide his father's power from me forever. I'll find the onna, and when I do, every single one of you are as good as dead."_

Lucius's answer was saliva hitting his cheek. Dropping the detective, Lucius moved on out of the room, wiping the spit off of his face. He walked down the hall, quickly fading into the air like sand.

_Soon I will rule the three worlds. All will fall beneath me, and the universe will finally belong to the great. The Holy. _

IV

Koenma was called and was horrified to find his team inches from death. Kurama was breathing very shallow breaths. The Prince could barely hear them. Kuwabara had many broken bones while Yusuke was already moving around, ignoring the pains in his body.

"Where's Botan?"

Yusuke leaned against the wall, staining it with his own blood.

"Hiei took her."

"What? Where?"

Yusuke stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know. I just told him to get out of here." Koenma opened his mouth, but then closed it. He looked apprehensive. "Don't worry. He'll protect her."

Kuwabara and Kurama were in the hospital wing of Rekai. Yusuke was being cared to as Koenma sat across from him.

"Why was Hiei the one to take Botan away, anyway?"

"He's the fastest. Plus it was the easiest for him to take her away." Koenma gave Yusuke a lost look, so he elaborated. "We put Hiei on watch duty when Botan slept. He was by her side all night, so when Lucius came, he was ready to go."

Koenma rubbed his temples. He was going to have to trust Hiei. It sounded like a sick joke. Trust Hiei, ha! But, he did have an honor code, though noone was exactly sure of what it consisted of...

"I know he'll do his best. He is Hiei Jaganeshi after all."

V

Botan felt her heart pounding. It was roaring in her ears. Hiei finally rested somewhere in Ningenkai. They were in a dense forest, but that was beside the point. The ferry girl felt her breath hitch. She lost it. She lost all control.

In a frenzy of frantic sadness, Botan sobbed. She sobbed as Hiei lowered her on the ground, her pink eyes rippling with agony. She had left her friends, and she was frightened. Her hands pulled Hiei's neck so he wouldn't be able to move away from her.

"P-please. Please don't leave me."

Her words were chocked, and Botan was relieved when the Koorime didn't move, his body tense as usual. She shook against him, soaking his black cloak with her tears.

VI

Hiei didn't push the onna away. He couldn't bring himself to insult her. _Maybe I'm coming down with something..._

The ferry onna tightened her hold on him. Hiei gritted his teeth as he felt his knees bend, slowly shifting into a kneeling position. _It's been one hell of a morning._

VII

A/N: Sorry I had to end it so quickly, but I'm really tired. Plus, I have to move all my ideas to a new chapter. Read and Review please! I would love to know what you think!

- Mia


	6. The Devil's Game

Guardian Angel : The Devil's Game

A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was so short . This one is going to be longer, I promise. So, Hiei and Botan are on the run, so what will the Rekai Tentei do? So many questions, and do I have the answer... maybe. haha. R&R!

I

Botan sniffed and slowly moved away from Hiei. When she glanced quickly at his face, she saw it was emotionless. As usual. She would have been embarrassed, but she kept on allowing the tears to fall from her pink eyes. She hiccuped.

"It's all my fault. If I wasn't here, then none of this would have happened..." Botan drew in a fragile breath. She was talking to herself, not really expecting Hiei to listen or care. "What if they're all dead? We just left them there! Why?"

Her voice was interrupted by a low whisper.

"Stop crying, onna. There was nothing you could do. We're safe, you're safe, and so are the three worlds." Botan still let the tears flow. "Stop!"

Botan's eyes widened. He had yelled at her, causing her to stop for a moment. His voice was pleading, desperate. Almost as if he didn't like her tears. Botan was pale as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Hiei crossed his arms and stood up.

"We should keep moving."

II

Koenma was astonished at how fast the team recovered. Kurama and Kuwabara were oddly silent as they replaced their bandages. Things were stressful at Rekai. Koenma's friends didn't know what to do next. Should they find Hiei? Or should they search for Lucius, who would mostly be by Hiei? And, even if they did get to Botan or the fallen angel, they were in no condition to fight.

"I'm going to find Hiei."

Yusuke stood. Kuwabara and Kurama joined him.

"You can't! You won't be able to fight! So what if you do find Hiei and Botan? You'll be useless!"

To Koenma's surprise, he didn't earn a rash yell from his detective. Instead, Yusuke's eyes became only half open, his expression at peace. Kurama's eyes were closed and Kuwabara was biting his lips. No doubt he was scared about going back into battle.

"It doesn't matter what happens to us, Koenma. If Lucius obtains Botan then we are all good as dead anyway. It's not like us to sit back and wait for the end of the world, is it?"

Koenma smiled.

"No, it's not."

III

Botan and Hiei moved though the forest. Hiei and Botan both knew that they couldn't enter a populated place. Hiei knew that if they stayed out of sight, it could possibly throw off Lucius. Possibly. Hiei's brow furrowed at the memory of Lucius.

"_Give her to me, Hiei. NOW!"_

Strange, Hiei actually cared about the onna's safety. Well, not her safety, but the safety of the three worlds. If Ningenkai and Makai were destroyed things would be boring. Plus, Lucius would kill his sister. And if he did that, Hiei would kill Lucius and then rot away, waiting for his life to end.

"Hiei, what are we going to do?"

"Keep moving."

The ferry onna let out a low squeak and hurried along. The thought of Lucius hung over them like a dark storm cloud. Botan's shoulder brushed Hiei's. The Koorime felt his skin prickle with the unknown feeling. _Touch_. It was a sensation that he was not familiar with. After all, if anyone did touch him, they were met with numerous death threats. _Touch me and I'll break your wrist._ That was what worried him. Why wasn't he saying that now?

IV

Lucius was still not in a certain form. His eyes were closed as he drifted through the air. He was honing in on Hiei. _What a troublesome demon. Maybe he could still be persuaded. _Lucius felt himself smile. _Mind control should take care of his misgivings. _Lucius opened his eyes, his mind finally locking onto his savior. The pure soul that would make his mission become a reality. _I am nothing, and I am everything... I'm coming for you, Botan._

Lucius sped through air and time. He would find them. There was no escape from him. He was half God, after all.

V

Botan and Hiei were walking through the woods. They had stopped for food consisting of roots and berries. The sun was setting and Botan shivered. She had no clothes except for her nightgown. Hiei looked at the ferry girl as goose pumps raise up on her arms. He let out a low grunt from the back of his throat as he took off his cloak and handed it to her wordlessly. The onna blinked her big pink eyes.

"Hiei... I can't take this... you'll be cold."

The half Koorime and half fire demon rolled his ruby eyes.

"I'm half fire and half ice. I don't feel the heat or the cold, baka."

Hiei watched as the ferry onna's cheeks began to change color, to that of a pink rose. It made her look... pretty. _No, no, no, NO! Stop it_! _Stop right there!_ But, Hiei didn't have all the time to tell at himself. A large shadow fell over the duo, and Botan pulled the cloak around her tightly.

"_Ah, Hiei, did you really think you could escape me? I am Holy. Now, give the girl to me."_

Hiei clasped Botan's slender wrist and pulling her harshly behind him. It caused her to whimper in pain. The Koorime felt his heart clench, the fact that he had caused Botan harm. Then he glowered because of it. _I don't care! I don't care!_

"_Hiei! How could you put that angel in agony? I'm ashamed of you, Hiei. I mean, really, even demon filth like you can't resist this little lady's charm. Or can you?"_

Hiei didn't know what to do when Lucius exploded into what looked to be a dark mist. The he understood what Lucius was doing when he forced his way up Hiei's nose in his gaseous form. Hiei squeezed his eyes shut, his Jagan glowing. Just before Hiei when under, he heard Botan's voice. He felt her delicate hand touch his shoulder. _Onna... don't touch me..._

_Hiei found himself in his own mind. Lucius was there, and he had his arms crossed. Hiei had the sinking feeling that if Lucius removed his hook that he would be wearing a smirk. His suspicions were confirmed when Lucius started to laugh coldly. Hiei bristled, unsheathing his katana. _

"_I knew that no one is immune to a pure soul's love and devotion. But, you... it's rather cute if I don't say so myself. Love, is that the right word for it? Love, for your baka onna?"_

_Hiei snarled. _

"_Love is for the weak."_

_Lucius chuckled as Hiei began to attack him, stabbing his robe several times. _

"_Good, then you aren't that important enough to worry about. I'll get right to business."_

_Hiei's eyes widened just before Lucius burst into tiny particles. _

VI

Botan was crying when Hiei wouldn't answer her, but suddenly his eyes flashed open. He was panting, and his eyes darted around and then fell on her.

"Where's Lucius, Botan?"

Botan was shocked. Hiei had never used her name before... ever. The ferry girl backed away slowly. It hit her like a train. Hiei was not Hiei anymore. Lucius had taken over him.

"Get away from me."

Botan summoned her oar, but the Koorime's hands stopped her, pinning them to a tree. Hiei who wasn't Hiei smirked at her. It wasn't the normal, cocky one that Botan knew. This one was evil and full of hatred.

"Smart girl. Who would have known, huh?" Lucius laughed as Botan's cheeks turned red with anger. "I'm just controlling your friend, here. He's very strong, but most of all, he's quite fond of you. Did you know that, or was it one of those secret things?"

"He doesn't like me, sir. He hates me."

Lucius/Hiei shook his head, drawing closer to the ferry girl.

"I beg to differ. After all, I am in the demon's head, not you."

Botan gritted her teeth. How dare Lucius toy with her emotions? And Hiei's body, no less! He was going to pay. The bad guy always got it in the end. That was when Botan realized that she didn't have anyone to protect her. _Lucius has taken my only knight in shining armor away from me._

V

_Hiei wanted to murder Lucius so badly. Death was not enough. No, Hiei wanted Lucius to beg for it. After Lucius pleaded for release, Hiei would make him wait a bit longer, and then kill him. _

_That baka took control of his body and was leaving Hiei in his mind to watch. Hiei saw Lucius touch her. **Oh yeah. He's going to die. No one touches my onna and gets away with it.**_

_A few seconds passed. _

_**My onna! MY ONNA? WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?**_

_Then he heard her cry out in pain. Lucius was squeezing her wrists, cutting them. Her scream brought him back into reality. He needed to get out of his mind. Now. _

_Jagan glowing, Hiei was ready for battle. That was when, all of a sudden, he was back in control. Lucius was out of his mind and body, and Hiei was back. Just not under the circumstances he would have liked..._

VI

Botan was vaguely aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks. She began to panic. _What if Hiei never gets back to normal? Will I even know if he's back?_ Botan started trembling, Lucius had let go of her wrists. _Wait, I know! Bingo, you go Botan! Just do something completely unexpected. Something... something... Aha!_

Botan bit her lip as she threw her arms around the possessed fire demon. _Please, Enma, let this work!_ The ferry girl's eyes were squeezed shut as she tackled Hiei into the ground. She was on top of him, and she had her head resting on his shoulder. She waited a few seconds before she dared to move.

Botan sat up and stared into his eyes. They were closed, actually, his brow crinkling with... with... anger? Botan felt hope begin to blossom in her chest.

"Hiei? Is that you?"

Botan felt something vibrate underneath her. She shifted. It tickled. Hiei's crimson eyes flashed open, glaring at her.

"Who else would it be, onna?"

Botan bit her lip as she smiled gleefully. He was back!

"Lucius–"

"I know."

Hiei gazed at her wrists. The bruised flesh was still bleeding. Botan followed his gaze and then smiled wistfully.

"It's nothing."

Neither of them moved. Botan was the first to realize just what their position was. She flushed and got off of her friend. She hissed as he sleeves brushed over the cuts. Botan noticed Hiei cringe out of the corner of her eye. He took off his bandana and ripped it in half.

"Give me your hands."

Botan obeyed and was mesmerized as Hiei bandaged her wrists. She never would have thought that he would ever care... surely Lucius was lying. It wasn't possible for Hiei to tolerate her. Being fond of her was a joke.

That was when Botan became rigid. Her eyes snapped forward, looking at Hiei's forehead unwaveringly. Her arms shook tremendously as the pushed herself into a standing position. Hiei flitted so that he too was upright. He felt his breath catch when the onna's eyes locked with his.

"Run..."

VII

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I had to end it there! It was too perfect for me to let it slip away! Okay, so yeah, review, review, review! I know you want to! They came flying in last time, so show your appreciation, or hatred of this fic! Review!


	7. Wielding Death

Guardian Angel : Wielding Death

A/N: Hey, I am sorry about the cliffhanger. Look, I really am! (Cries). Okay, very action packed part.. I guess. More romance... so, please read and review. I really like it when you do . For a future famous writer!

I

"Run..." Hiei could tell exactly what was going on. Her eyes told it all. They were filled with a pain that went beyond anything physical. The pink flashed with danger. "Hiei, I told you to run! Go!"

Hiei never actually considered running. He was no coward. But, even before he was able to breathe, he was being attacked. But, not by Lucius. Well, it was Lucius, but it was Botan's fist that collided with the side of his face. Now, under normal circumstances, the Koorime would laugh at how little the punch affected him. This was not normal circumstances because Hiei flew back, breaking a few trees before landing.

Hiei was stunned, to say the least. No one hit him and lived. So, Lucius had to die. Not Botan. The onna. Her blue hair broke out of it's tie, and her eyes were glowing red. She had been taken by Lucius. Hiei had to get her back. He frowned as he activated his Jagan Eye.

"Onna! Snap out of it!"

Whenever Hiei tried to get into the ferry onna's mind, he was thrown out. He saw the onna's eyes water, though her face was devoid of all emotions.

II

_Botan woke up to see Lucius sitting across from her. Instantly she was awake and alert. Her blue hair was in a disarray around her. She sat up straight and made no move to get any closer to Lucius. She was going to handle this calmly. _

"_Good to see that you're finally awake."_

"_Yes. I guess it is." There was a short pause. Botan took a breath to get down to business. "Why are you doing this? Wait, no that's the wrong question. Why not do this in the first place? You just wasted your time with Yusuke and ambushing the room. I don't get it."_

_Lucius didn't respond at first. Then he removed his hood. Botan let out a startled gasp. What she saw was almost... pitiful. There before her sat a man, his hair all gone, and his cheeks almost sinking into his face. His eyes were sunken into the back of his skull accompanied with dark rings under his eyes. He looked... sick... like he had Cancer or leukemia. _

"_Botan, I was just screwing with you. You and the team. I needed to have a little fun, seeing as I haven't had any entertainment for a good while. Now everything is perfect. Hiei is getting his ass kicked by you, and after he's out of the way, I'll be able to rid the earth of all these petty beings."_

_Botan felt her eyes widen and tears fall out of her eyes. _

"_Hiei! No! Please, Lucius, don't kill him, please!"_

_Botan looked as Lucius smiled, becoming a grinning ghost. _

"_Wow, this is rich. If I was a weak nigen, I might call it cute." He cleared his throat. "There's nothing you can do about it. Just cooperate like you are doing now, and I will spare you at the cleansing."_

_Botan felt her stomach twist in guilt. She was just sitting here, while Hiei was getting beaten and the world was being destroyed. And once again, she was totally helpless._

III

Hiei put up his arms to lessen another blow that Botan gave him. This time she wasn't even attacking him physically, but was sending bolts of spirit energy at him. And it wasn't the same as Yusuke's spirit gun. It was much more deadly.

The Koorime decided to move faster, moving in circles around her. It gave him some time to figure out just what he was going to do. _There's nothing you can do... YES THERE IS! _Hiei argued with himself as he flitted around. His red eyes narrowed. If only he could get into her mind. The onna didn't have the power to throw Lucius out herself. That was when Hiei stopped moving, allowing Botan getting a lock on him. _She does..._

That was the last coherent thought that Hiei had. He felt his eyes shoot wide open, his mouth open in a silent scream. Botan had moved up so she was inches away from him. Her left hand was clasping his shoulder, her nails digging into his bare skin, his cloak still wrapped loosely around her. Her right hand was sticking out of his back, her arm having thrust itself through his stomach, coming out the other side.

Hiei chocked. He was in so much agony, he was going mad. He wanted to kill who was responsible for this. He wanted to break Lucius's neck, consume him in his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. He _longed_ to kill him. However, the only person near him was Botan. He knew that he couldn't kill her. Her fingers wiggled, pinching nerves in his back.

"Botan, please..."

IV

_Botan was still sitting with Lucius. _

"_So where is it? The marble thing that was inside of me?"_

_Lucius stared at Botan with his dark eyes, so far in the back of his skull. He smiled, but it held little humor. _

"_It seems that Enma lied to his son, or maybe he didn't realize it himself. Who knows, but the point is that the power is flowing through you. That's why you are under my control. If there was a sphere, well, it dissolved or it just never existed."_

_Botan nodded slowly. She looked down at her hands. Was she going to be trapped inside her mind for the rest of eternity with this madman? She didn't understand fully what was happening. If she had the energy shooting through her veins for her entire existence as a ferry girl, then why didn't she realize it before?_

"_That means that it belongs to me. You're taking something that is mine." Botan felt her heartbeat speed up, but it wasn't fear that was causing her cheeks to flush, or her adrenalin to flow. It was anticipation. A revelation. "Give it back."_

V

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were trying to find Hiei. They had a lock on him, walking because of their healing bodies, but he suddenly lost him. There was a spike of energy from an unknown source and Hiei's energy almost disappeared. Kurama shivered as they continued.

"Something's happening."

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded, their expressions turning grim. They moved faster.

VI

_Botan felt her lips tug into a smile. Lucius finally realized just what Botan was planning. In an instant, he was on top of the ferry girl, his two hands squeezing her throat. Botan never stopped smiling. She felt her body shiver as her eyes glowed. Her blue hair floated around her, like it was being caressed_ _by a gentle breeze. Lucius's eyes widened. _

"_Get of out my head!"_

VII

Hiei fought to stay awake. To stay alive. That was when an explosion of dark mist surrounded him and the ferry onna. The onna's eyes blinked. She looked at him, and Hiei instantly knew that she was back. Her eyes traveled downwards, and a loud shriek existed her mouth when she realized just exactly where her right arm was. Returning her gaze to Hiei, Botan lessened her grip on his shoulder and winced, looking at his beaten face.

"Sorry..."

Botan eased her arm out of his stomach, earning a groan of pain from Hiei. That was when the two of them heard a hiss.

"_You bitch! You'll pay for that!"_

Lucius presented himself, hood off. Botan struggled as Hiei allowed her to support him as she lowered him to the ground. His eyes were fluttering around, and Botan could tell exactly what was wrong.

He was dying.

"Stay with me, Hiei. It'll be just a minute. Stay awake!" Botan touched his cheek before standing to meet Lucius. He was glaring at her, and Botan for once was not smiling. Her features were emotionless. "Lucius, I think you have payed your dues. I'll relieve you of your curse."

Botan saw his eyes widen, and his mouth open in protest. Before the fallen angel could utter a word, Botan had raised her right hand, and a white light surrounded her before shooting to Lucius. In a second, it was gone. Lucius looked himself over, smiling.

"Baka, that didn't do anyth-"

In mid sentence, Lucius felt his throat dry up. Botan watched as age caught up with the half God. His eyes dried up, his face was so wrinkled he as unrecognizable. In about fifteen seconds, Lucius became a mummy, as dead as he could possibly be. Botan smiled in satisfaction. _It was over... the three worlds are safe._ That was when she remembered Hiei. She rushed over to his side.

"Hiei! Hiei, please, I'll call Koenma somehow, please, don't leave! Don't leave me!"

Tears crept out of her pink eyes. Hiei coughed up blood. The onna didn't even flinch as the red dotted her hands.

"Is... Lucius... is he...?"

Botan nodded.

"He's dead."

Hiei nodded, as if agreeing with something that Botan couldn't understand.

"Tell my sister... her brother... is dead..."

Hiei pointed to the tear gem, and Botan frantically shook her head.

"Please, I can't do that! You're going to be fine." Botan's heart was hammering. He wasn't going to be fine if something didn't happen right now. That was when she came up with a plan. "Hiei... just work with me. I'm going to try something."

Botan saw his eyes widen slightly as the ferry girl concentrated. _Enma's power can create and destroy. Good and Evil. So, if it can hurt, it can heal. _Botan put her hand on Hiei's upper chest, above the hole in it._ Please, let this work._ Botan's blue hair looked to have a mind of it's own as it did a slow dance around her head. Hiei was slipping in and out of consciousness, so he thought that he was hallucinating. Until he felt an odd sensation take over his senses. It was like ice cold water was engulfing his body.

His wounds were healing. Botan bit her lower lip, drawing blood as she finished. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw Hiei looking back at her. Botan grinned at him, happiness overflowing from her eyes.

"Thank God you're alive!"

Botan threw her arms around his neck, bringing them down onto the ground. Hiei wasn't exactly sure what to do, his form stiff, not used to being "hugged" or the close proximity. He closed his eyes as the ferry onna laughed/cried into his shoulder. He would think about what he should have done later. Right now he was going to enjoy this.

IX

A/N: Yay! No cliffhanger! Now, ATTENTION ALL READERS! I will be going up to New York state on Saturday for until the 19th. This means that I can't update, so here is an early apology. I'm sorry. But you know me, I'll get right back on it when I come back, so keep on reviewing, tell me if you like it, send me messages, anything. Thanks for reading! I love you guys !

-mia who will be Missing in Action


	8. Momentary Peace

Guardian Angel : Momentary Peace

A/N: I'm back! It was a loooong ride home, but I'm here . Okay, here it goes, please review. I really like them. (Takes a deep breath) Here it goes...

I

Hiei noticed Botan push herself off of him. Her warmth faded quickly. She smiled weakly, tears still shimmering in her eyes. The Koorime sat up slowly, watching the ferry girl look around nervously. Her hands were wringing themselves. Nervous reflex, no doubt. That was when he felt the energies of his teammates.

"Hiei! Botan!"

Botan looked up to see Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara come crashing through the bushes. Hiei stood, meeting the detectives gaze. He was still reeling from the fact that he was still alive. Also, he was curious as to why he missed the onna's warmth on his chest. Kurama helped Botan to her feet, his green eyes full of concern for his friend.

"Botan, what happened?"

Botan trembled as she looked at the pile of dust that was slowly disappearing from the wind.

"Lucius is dead. It's over."

Hiei nodded, remaining silent as Botan explained what happened. When she got to the part about Hiei being possessed, Yusuke and Kuwabara let out yelps of horror. Kurama felt his blood run cold. It was almost impossible to imagine.

"Okay, we'll tell Koenma. Botan, it's probably best that you go back to your apartment."

Yusuke gave the ferry girl a compassionate hug. Hiei felt his back stiffen as the detective let go. He had to fight down the urge to growl.

Yusuke and Kurama went to Koenma while Kuwabara went home. Botan and Hiei were the only ones left.

II

Botan felt her body start to lose its strength. Her pink eyes lost the spark that usually danced within them. Hiei was still in her sight. They stayed silent for a few minutes. Botan finally cracked under the pressure.

"Well, thanks. Is everything healed, Hiei?"

The Koorime never looked her. His stance was cold, his entire body tense.

"I'm fine, onna."

That was when he disappeared into the fading light. Botan smiled sadly, and she had no idea why she felt to wistful. Longing... for something. Shaking her head, the ferry girl summoned her oar and headed to her apartment in Ningenkai, provided by her boss. She needed to decompress. If that was even possible.

III

Hiei wandered aimlessly around Ningenkai. Something was tugging at the back of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he saw _her._ The baka ferry onna. He remembered the sensation of her touch and it bothered him. Actually, it pissed him off.

That was when he couldn't take it anymore. So, that's how he found himself in a tree outside of Botan's apartment room. The Koorime glowered as he sat on a tree branch just outside her window, concealed by the leaves. Hiei was furious with himself. _Why am I even here? This is idiotic! The onna will be fine! She's safe and so are the three–... Holy shit!_

Hiei's eyes widened for a split second before slamming themselves shut. His face became a dark shade of pink, his heart hammering in his chest. Why? Well, Botan walked by the window. It wasn't her being there that was the problem. It was the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

Hiei shook on the branch. _Hiei, you disgusting lech!_ The Koorime tried to get his heart to slow down. _Wait... it's not my fault... it's not like I knew that she was going to... be..._ it wasn't working. _Who would have known that she looked so perfect under that kimono... UGH STOP IT! JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT... AGH!_

Hiei opened his eyes and was relived to see that she was clothed in boxers and a white shirt. But he couldn't get the images out of his mind. He shook himself as he watched the ferry onna jump onto bed. He allowed a smirk to sneak its way onto his face. She was just like a little kid sometimes. There was a lit candle that gave the room a nice glow when she turned off the light. She gathered up the blankets and wrapped them around her. Hiei gazed at her as she curled up on her bed, the knowledge that everything was safe making her fall asleep even faster.

It was strange, the emotion that overcame Hiei. It was a nice calm wave, and it was caused by the simple image of the ferry onna sleeping. Hiei felt himself relax as he sat in the tree. Sure, he had his classic no emotion face on, but he had to admit he hadn't felt so... at peace in his entire life. So, the fire demon remained in the tree, not falling asleep, but not entirely awake.

IV

A robed..._ thing_ stood at the top of a marble staircase. It was able to think, just not in a language that you or I would know. It was able to hate, in fact, that was the only emotion it had. No reason at all for its hatred. It just hated everything.

Oh, and it had power. Unimaginable power. The being looked at the dark grey sky. It was smoke from the fires. As it moved it's head so its gaze was upward, you could hear the slithering of _something_ under its hood. It was angered slightly at the ignorance of Lucius. The good for nothing came to it for help. So, on a contract of his soul, Lucius was granted power.

The being remembered how the damned man wanted to hold a genocide of the three worlds. It wasn't what the being wanted, but it figured it could just kill Lucius once he had obtained Enma's leftover power. But Lucius had failed. Miserably. It wasn't the onna that had killed him. The being was watching, and it knew that Lucius would be defeated. So, it removed the seal that Enma had punished the low life with.

It was a small mistake. Not that it mattered. The being would obtain Enma's energy. Now that it thought about it, it would probably accomplish it faster than Lucius ever could. What were its motives? Very simple and extraordinarily devastating. There would not be a cleansing where some lived. The rules of the being's genocide were easy to understand. Nothing escaped. If it had a heartbeat, then it died. Pure and simple.

Where the being resided, all moving organisms did not have hearts. They were dead, but they still moved. Just like the being. It had no soul, just loathing for the living. The being saw the four men help the onna. It was entertaining that they thought they could win. That was when it struck the being that they didn't know that the plan was still in action. A different plan, but they were still doomed. The three worlds were doomed. So, the being decided it would have some fun. Not that it knew what fun was, it just wanted to destroy the souls of those four men.

It was decided right then and there that the being would invite the four men and the onna to its world. Well, not invite. It would give them a deadline. Some time to spend before they were beaten into a phase that was worse than death. It needed the woman, seeing as she was the one that the four men would believe. Besides, the being didn't speak.

V

Botan rolled in her sleep, the scent of her room comforting. It felt like ages since the last time she had been in her room. That was when her sleep was interrupted. It started with a tickling sensation. What disturbed her was that it was not enjoyable or laughable. It made her hair stand on end. Then she heard a long exhale. It sounded like it was full of mucus, and that other things were slithering about. She jolted awake, knocking the candle off of her bed. She felt something enter her mind.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream. She couldn't see it, but it gave her an unexplainable fear. A horror that was the most intense than any nigen should ever experience in a lifetime. She didn't hear a voice, but feelings of the thing spoke to her.

_You are my messenger... you are to tell your friends everything that you experience... don't worry, they are all listening. _

VI

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were all jolted awake at the same time, not knowing what was going on. Their eyes were wide open, and they were not given the comfort of seeing bedroom walls or branches and leaves. Instead, they saw Botan. She was transparent, see through, like a hologram. Her expression was the purest form of terror. Behind her was a shadowy figure in a glossy black robe. It reminded the four men of Lucius, but they felt the evil aura. This was a new guy.

"Um, okay, okay. He wants you to... understand what he wants... he wants everything living creature to die. All forms of life will die... and there is nothing we can do about it." Botan started to cry and tremble. "He will bring us to his world. The City of Devils. He will give us five hours." Then, the four saw Botan let out a wail as he eyes widened at the next part. She whimpered before she continued. "He says that it would be best for you to spend the remaining hours of your lives with loved ones. He says that it is the only thing that he will grant us."

The ferry girl disappeared along with the mysterious figure in the background.

Yusuke went to Keiko's, sneaking into through her window. Kuwabara said goodbye to his sister before traveling up to Genkai's temple to spend time with his beloved Yukina. Kurama sat in his bed for a long while before writing a note for his parents and going to an odd acquaintance that he had made over the years. Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru.

VII

Hiei pondered about going to his unknowing sister, but he quickly squashed that desire. That was when he heard a squeal and he saw the ferry girl fall onto the floor. He was at her window in an instant. Struggling to open it, the Koorime finally gave up and broke it. That was when he smelled smoke and he saw Botan smothering flames with her once white sheet, turning it black with fire and ashes.

She saw Hiei standing in the middle of the glass that littered her floor. She was catching her breath as she looked up at him with shock written on her tear streaked face. The Koorime could see the confusion in her eyes as she stood slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

IX

A/N: Sorry to end it there folks! I'm glad I'm back! Believe it or not, I missed you guys . So, review! I might take a tad bit longer than usual with band camp and upcoming school, but I would never leave a story incomplete . I'm cool like that. So please review, even if you aren't a usual reviewer, you read it for a reason, so review!


	9. Last Night of Life

Guardian Angel : Last Night of Life

A/N: Wowsers! Reviewers, I love you! . Okay, continuing on with the story. Hiei and Botan. Evil nasty thing. It ensnares the mind and soul... hhahahah. Read and Review!

I

Botan tossed in her sleep. It was difficult, even in the calmness of her room. Her thoughts drifted onto her near... death experience, if that was even possible. Her eyes began to water. _Hiei almost died because of me..._

She had noticed that her thoughts drifted to the Koorime more than usual. He had saved her, and in return, she had brought his life back. _"... he's quite fond of you..."_ Those words echoed throughout her mind. She felt her body tickle at the thought. _Ha... that's funny. Lucius got in his last joke. He's actually torturing me in the afterlife..._ Botan sighed. It was not unusual for her to ponder love late at night as she tried to fall asleep. She had always wanted it. Love, I mean.

_But who could ever love me?_ Botan sighed. Her mind was blank for a few minutes. That was when an image flashed across her brain, startling her. It was Hiei, and his lips were pressed against her's, his hands grasping her shoulders. The emotions that it brought on were not exactly comforting either. Confusion, well that was expected, but not the longing, the desire for the prophecy to be true. Botan shuddered. _Botan, stop. You're going to put yourself through a lot of pain by thinking thoughts like this. You will be this age for countless years, and you will never find love. It's impossible._

Her worries were interrupted by pure evil. It was a cloaked figure, invading her vision so she could no longer see anything but him. She knew that she was still in her apartment, because she could feel the carpet under her feet. She vaguely remembered knocking her candle over.

The being spoke to her, but not with words. It presented her with images, and actions, motions, and feelings. She translated them, having the feeling that the thing was sending them to the Rekai Tentei. It was terrifying. She broke down when she told them to spend the time with their loved ones.

The ferry girl didn't want to tell her friends that this would most likely be the last day that they lived. She didn't want to see them in despair as they tried to grasp on to the love that they had. But what whispered in the back of her conscious was that she had no one to spend her five hours with who wouldn't be busy or spending it with someone else.

That was why when the being left her alone, she was astonished to see a fire growing in her apartment room. As she smothered it, she heard her glass window break, and standing before her was the fire demon that plagued her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

II

It was a question that Hiei did not want to answer, not that he answered most questions anyone asked anyway. He really didn't have the slightest clue as to why he actually came in. Then he smelled the smoke.

"Baka, I came because of the fire."

Hiei saw the onna nod slowly. He felt relaxed as he saw that everything was okay. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Her apartment was very... ordinary. Not at all what he had pictured the baka ferry onna's residence to resemble. It was not bright pastel colors and it wasn't playfully messy. The walls were a light beige and the room was tidy, only a few items littering the floor. The Koorime's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the onna move out of the corner of his eye, her blue hair resting on her back.

"Aren't you going to go spend your five hours with Yukina?"

There was a long and very tense silence.

"No."

Hiei crossed his arms as the deity stared at him. For a moment, her eyes watered, but she quickly hid her face. Before the fire demon could try and find reasons for the tears in her eyes, she was already talking nervously, moving quickly.

"Well, you're welcome to stay if you want to. I'll get a broom to clean this up..."

The next thing Hiei heard was a scream of panic and surprise. Botan was falling, her body headed in the direction of the glass covering the floor. There was only one thing to do, and Hiei was already in action. _Hn, Kurama's mother was in my position... _

III

Botan couldn't help but scream as she fell. She never thought about the possibilities of what could happen. All the ferry girl could think about was the glass on the floor. Her eyes squeezed themselves shut as the air in the room rushed around her. But she never hit the ground. _What...?_ She opened one pink eye and she was startled to see Hiei's blood red eyes staring into hers. His face was inches away from hers. She blushed, remembering how she pictured kissing him just a few minutes before.

"Be careful, baka."

The two did not move. It looked like they were practicing some sort of exotic dance or a romantic scene for a movie. It was when Botan let out a breath slowly that the fire demon snapped to his senses and pulled her to her feet, trying to focus.

IV

Hiei felt his teeth gnash. _Why does life torture me this way?_ He sat on Botan's bed as she cleaned up the glass. He noticed that she still had his bandana around her wrists, serving as bandages. She made it so... difficult for him to keep himself from breaking.

Soon she was done, and he felt the bed move as she sat down on the opposite end. She brought both of her legs up, hugging her knees lightly.

"Do you want to stay?"

Another silence. It wasn't like Hiei had any other place to go...

"Hn."

He observed the ferry girl, praying for her to smile. Her pink eyes studied his red ones and suddenly she let go of her legs, bringing them under her. Her lips were tugged into a grin, taking his... Hiei noise... as a yes. He saw her cheeks flush with relief and happiness.

"Okay! Just make yourself comfortable, I'll make us something to eat."

Hiei watched her saunter off into her kitchen, almost slipping on the tile, making him tense. _Damn it... I'm getting soft._

V

As soon as Botan got into the kitchen, she let out a huge breath. Her face felt like it was on fire._ Okay, Botan. You can pull this off! You are the deity of Death! A Koorime can't scare you! _Botan thought about it. _Oh who am I kidding? Yes he can..._

She took out ice cream, knowing that he would like it. She chose mint and gave him strawberry. Botan heard Kurama talking to Yusuke about a time that he had Hiei over his house. He said that once he was given ice cream, he fell in love with the stuff immediately. Botan smirked. _It's probably the only nigen thing that he'll admit to liking. _

VI

Hiei felt his red eyes widen when he saw what she gave him. A bowl full of sweet snow. He didn't smile, but he had a sinking feeling that the ferry onna knew that he was... happy?_ Hiei! Happiness is a lie!_ Hiei took the dish without a word.

They ate in a relaxed silence. It was like the two of them wanted to forget what was going to happen in five hours. The baka onna didn't open her mouth the entire time. _A new record!_ Hiei smirked at his thought.

Botan collected the dishes when she was done. As soon as she stepped back into the room, the mood changed. Suddenly there was the cold truth that the four and a half hours left could possibly be their last. For Hiei, it meant many things. His sister would never know who her brother was. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. There were many things that he hadn't done...

The onna scooted a bit closer to him, not too close, but closer than being on the opposite side of the bed. The look in her eyes made him uneasy. He hadn't seen this one before...

"Look, Hiei, you've saved my life on so many occasions, and I have only returned the favor once..." He stayed silent. "And I know that you don't like me, so I know that you don't care, but I do. So, don't kill me for this."

Hiei wasn't sure what she meant. He was trying to figure it out, and that was why he didn't react. He could have stopped her lips from touching his cheek. He really could have! This is Hiei Jaganeshi we're talking about!

But he didn't.

VII

A/N: Aw! Sorry that it took me a long time to update! Band camp... hahaha, not as fun as American Pie makes it sound. You actually have to work --... Anyway, review! PLEASE! Flame me if you want, I don't care about what kind of reviews as long as they're reviews! YARG! Hahhaa. Peace out!


	10. Dazed and Confused

Guardian Angel : Dazed and Confused

A/N: Sorry that's taken a while to update. Band parties now! . To clear up any confusion, it was Botan who kissed Hiei. On the cheek. I can't help myself when it comes to those two. I love this pairing soooo much! Okay, read and review please!

I

Botan was shaking as her lips brushed up against the Koorime's cheek. A part of her was terrified. But the main reason why she was trembling was because of the emotions that were crashing inside her like the raging waves of an ocean. She was joyous that she kissing Hiei, but another voice said that she should be ashamed of what she was doing. Then there was the fact that she was Death. No one loved Death. Everybody hated Death.

Botan pulled back, unsure of what to expect. Well, she wasn't entirely unsure. What she thought was going to happen was that she was going to get a katana pressed up to her throat or a gruesome death threat. She was sure of it. It was only a matter of seconds now.

II

Hiei was confused for only a few seconds before rage overtook his system. His muscles tensed and his hands shook. _I don't deserve this! What overtook the onna into doing that? _His self hatred flared up when he saw her eyes. Those pure pink eyes. She was so innocent for the deity of death. She was an angel.

He deserved to die in a few hours. He deserved to be alone. But he wasn't getting what he wanted. He was offered care and affection. Maybe something more than friendship. _Kami, don't do this to me!_

That was when she started to move away, her hands quivering. Her blue hair fell in front of her eyes as she started to unfold her legs. Words were on the tip of her tongue. He saw her pain. It was very evident. _Nice, Hiei. You're putting the one person who could possibly love you in agony... LOVE? _Once he thought it, it wouldn't leave. The word hung in his mind like a pesky gnat.

His hand shot out on its own accord. It was most likely the Koorime's subconscious that told him to grab the ferry onna's wrist.

III

Botan had to fight down the urge to flinch. She knew that everything she did now would be analyzed down to the grit. Her skin was still slightly tender, the bruises not entirely gone. She did not wince. Her eyes were searched by the most intimidating bloody orbs one could imagine. Botan felt her breath leave as she felt her soul being judged. Her entire mind being read. Normally she would be mad, but there was nothing she could do about it.

The ferry girl closed her eyes, leaning back slightly. _There is no turning back now..._

IV

Hiei lessened his hold on the onna's wrist, but at the same time his Jagan Eye opened, her mind as clear to him as water. There were very little current thoughts at the moment, causing the Koorime to smirk inwardly.

His expression quickly vanished as he was flooded with the onna's emotions. Each and every one of them was new for him. At least he thought so, until he recognized a feeling. The Koorime focused on it. He felt sick, cold, and lost. It was... despair. _What? Why would the onna have this emotion?_ He moved on and felt butterflies in his stomach, a warm liquid shoot through his body, and the very annoying urge to grin and laugh.

No matter how hard he searched, the Koorime couldn't find a hint of deception about what she did. There wasn't any secret agenda for her. No lies, and no sick humor. In fact, when Hiei looked up as to why she kissed his cheek, all he found was tense confusion and a very warm tickling sensation that ran up and down his spine. The fire demon almost shivered.

"Why did you do that?"

The ferry onna's eyes were closed, and she seemed hesitant to open them. _Hn. She's afraid._ Her pink eyes finally opened slowly, her eyelashes fluttering. Her blue hair shifted on her back as she moved forward so she was sitting up straight.

"I... I, uh, I thought that it... um... would kind of be a way to say thank you..."

With each pause the onna's cheeks became more and more pink. Her eyes were pleading with him. For what? Hiei didn't know.

V

Botan was nervous. It felt like her stomach was going to burn a gaping hole in her body. His hand was still holding her wrist, and it was making her go crazy. _Just give me a death threat, please! At least I'll have a memory of a normal situation before I die. _

The Koorime didn't say a word. His face was impassive as usual. _Damn it! Why does he make it so hard to figure out what he's thinking?_ That made Botan smile. _That's the Hiei I know. Knowing everyone's thoughts, but not a soul knowing his. _

"Sorry... you can leave if you want."

Botan bowed her head in apology, and so that she wouldn't have to see his face. There was a silence, but there was not a weight change on her bed. The Koorime was still there. That was when she was touched. It startled her. The only thing that Botan was really used to was high fives and hugs. Other than that, Botan had never experienced it. So, when she felt a long finger on the bottom of her chin, making her head lift up, her heartbeat starting thumping out of control.

"It was a way of saying thanks. You have nothing to apologize for."

Now, many amusing thoughts ran through Botan's brain. She thought of how Kurama would have said the statement. She could picture the kitsune being sincere and compassionate. Maybe even seductive. But, Hiei was not like Kurama. At all. The statement was cold, well, not cold but it wasn't emotional. It was pure Hiei Jaganeshi. And the ferry girl respected that.

"O-okay." Hiei removed his finger from the bottom of his chin and the two of them just sat there. It was not an awkward silence. It was just... there. "I know I already said this, but I am really thankful. Thanks for protecting me."

VI

Hiei was silent. A curt nod was his answer to the onna's statement. _She protected herself. I was too weak to even fight a henchmen..._

The onna said something about changing out of her current clothing and left. That brought back the unwanted images of her... without clothes. Well, they weren't unwanted... but..._HIEI YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE VERY AIR YOU BREATHE! _Hiei fumed as he crossed his arms. Never harm a defenseless woman. A part of his code. It was a rule that was never broken, not that any ever were allowed to be. Now, he may not have been doing Botan any harm by... thinking about her, but she had no idea that he was there during the incident. That made it wrong.

He couldn't have her. He couldn't have anybody. He would just end up hurting them. And... they would hurt him. Hiei snarled at the thought, but he knew that it was true. Physical pain was nothing compared to emotional despair.

His thoughts were interrupted by the onna emerging. She was in jeans and a tank top. Her hair was tied back, and she was wearing white sneakers. She looked like she was going over to a friends house, not a battle that most likely be the end of all days. _That's the ferry onna I know. Oblivious to the obvious. _That was when he saw her wring her hands, her eyes fearful and worried. _Okay, not oblivious. Than what is she?_

"I called Yusuke. He's going to meet everyone at a park just outside this apartment. Want to head out?"

Hiei didn't say anything, but he did get off of Botan's bed. He knocked the remaining glass shards out of the window pane and looked at Botan expectantly. Her eyes widened and she started to shake her head and begin to back up. Hiei smirked. _So easy to make her frightened. _He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the window, falling backwards into the night air.

VII

Botan didn't have time to breathe before she was pulled to Hiei. Her arms instinctively wrapped around him, not wanting to fall free of her only chance at life.

"Hiei! Just for the record, never do this AGAIN!"

VIII

Yusuke had his moment with Keiko. He told her everything. From how the world was in his hands to how much he loved her. It was good to get it all off of his chest. Botan had called him on the spirit compact. After she was gone, he called the rest of the team.

Now he sat on a bench, looking out into the brightening sky. The sun would be up soon. He head some rustling vegetation and Kuwabara stumbled out, a chuckling Kurama behind him. That was when he heard a commotion coming from behind him. A voice was yelling and he could just barely hear a dark murmur accompanying it.

"We could have taken the door! It wouldn't have taken that long!"

"Shut up, onna!"

The three men stared as Hiei stalked out, his arms crossed while Botan walked briskly out, her cheeks flushed.

IX

Botan was still recovering from the fall. Her heart was still weakly crying for help. That was when she realized that her and Hiei were the center of attention. Kuwabara's mouth was hanging open, making him look like a primate. Kurama's green eyes were wide open, a very uncommon expression for the suave fox. Yusuke, on the other hand, found his words quite quickly.

"Hiei, you spent your last night with Botan?"

Botan felt her face turn tomato red. What Yusuke just said implied so many things. Hiei snarled but said nothing.

The Rekai Tentei's questions were unanswered as the wind began to blow wildly. Botan squeaked and the team moved so that they were closer together. They were not sure what was coming, but they could guess.

A figure appeared. The robed one. It's hood covered its face, and it didn't speak. It watched them bristle at its presence. It beckoned them with its hand. Botan got a good look at it.

The hand was green. Sure, she had seen many green skinned demons, but something told her that this was no demon. The green was splotched with grey, and there was some holes. _Oh my God... the hand is dead. It's grey with decay!_

As soon as that thought entered her mind, the wind swirled around them, and they were gone. Not a soul would be able find them in Rekai, Ningenkai, or Makai. They were not in the three worlds. Botan opened her eyes once the wind vanished. Her throat went dry and her flesh turned cold.

_The City of Devils... we're here..._

X

A/N: Woof! That took a long time to write! Now, I want reviews! You know you want to write them! Please, I mean, I've worked on this for you! I'll give you asparagus! -mia


	11. Evil Has No Face

Guardian Angel : Evil Has No Face

A/N: Hey, where did you all go? I guess school started for you guys (mine doesn't start until Sept. 6th). Well, here is the next installment. Please read it and Please review!

I

The being wasn't excited. It wasn't full of sick and twisted joy as it brought the Rekai Tentei to its domain. It was just a cold fact. They would become one of the many residents of this dead city. A fate worse than a torturous death.

II

Hiei watched Botan pale visibly. Her frame was trembling slightly as she took in the sights around her. The Koorime was able to agree that he was slightly shaken at what he saw.

It wasn't a city. It was a graveyard. The air reeked or rotting corpses, and even though Botan didn't see them, maggots were in clusters in some places. The smell of fire was apparent, and it wasn't a good thing. The sky was a dark grey and thunder could be heard off in the distance.

That was not what bothered Hiei, however. You see, it's very hard to unnerve Hiei Jaganeshi. And I mean hard! And right now, Hiei was more than unnerved. He was... uncertain and wary. His Eye could not pick up one sign of life. Everything in the City of Devils was dead, and yet, in the corners of his eyes, he saw thing move in and out of the shadows. He heard noises and he saw the glints of eyes staring back at him. _But, if the City of Devils is a dead town, then what are moving and staring back at me?_

III

Yusuke saw Kuwabara twitch, his face an ugly shade of green. Kurama had goose bumps. Yusuke himself wasn't enjoying his stay at the City of Devils. Something was off about it. If this mission was like every other mission, he would be making fun of Hiei and Botan right now. But, this was not normal. He wanted to know what was going to happen, and why his chest felt like it was vibrating. He wanted answers.

And then, he had them. Each and every member of the Rekai Tentei did, including Botan. In their mind, the thing told them exactly what was going on. Well, not told, but it explained in pictures and thoughts. It never said a single word, but so many were conveyed.

IV

_The City of Devils has no living residents. But, some of you have noticed the creatures lurking about in the shadows. They are not alive, but they can still move. The things inhabiting this city vary from rats to humans. Even demons. _

_But, each and every one of them have the same brain capacity. They are dead, but in a different way than the cease of life. The organisms here have just enough of their soul left to move, but each and every step puts them in constant agony, but the only way to survive in this place is to keep moving. _

_This is world where evil thrives, so think about that before you fight. Every ounce of evil aura or energy will feed the blood and life of this city. In simple terms, it would render your attacks useless against me and harmful for you._

_Rekai Tentei, this is your fate. You are destined to live here for the rest of your days, not dead, and not alive. You will fight, many have. None have succeeded. The power of Enma will be mine, and soon, the entire three worlds will join you here. _

_Attack me when you see fit, Rekai Tentei. I'm always ready._

V

Everything went in slow motion as Botan watched her friends leap into action, the robed figure standing before them. As soon as their feet left the ground, the thing took off its hood. Botan screamed in horror.

Laying beneath the hood was an image that was never meant for nigen minds to endure. It wasn't even a skull, but instead it was a constantly writhing mass of... something. It squirmed and twisted, and Botan felt her mouth fall open, twitching. Her eyes were wide and her breaths were short and quick. It was like something out of her worst and most vivid nightmares.

Cries of her friends echoed through the dead city. They were roars in real life, but to Botan they were soft tones. She was frozen as she tried to think of something to do. Some way to help them.

VI

Hiei had his katana out and his was slicing away at the thing. He got plenty of hits in, but every single time, the thing just healed. Actually, heal wasn't the right word, because the thing was more than one organism. Worms and other sorts of insects festered and so, the most damage that the team was doing was killing a few bugs. And, that wasn't all. It's not like that lord of the City of Devils wasn't just sitting there. It was fighting back. Hiei got knocked back, and slid along the ground of the city. That was when he got an idea.

He clasped his arm, and his third eye glowed as it opened ominously. His eyes darkened and fangs were bared as a dark aura pulsed around him. He was going to use his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. But, he didn't take the words of the thing seriously. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame is an attack that feeds itself from evil energy... not good.

Don't get me wrong, the Dragon did come out, but the being soon took control of it, and it faced the Rekai Tentei, snarling ominously. The dragon was still attached to Hiei, his energy feeding it, but that wasn't the truly bad thing about this situation.

Hiei, his very soul was being overrun by his own aura. In other words, the being was slowly taking Hiei's own will, and was possessing him, to put it bluntly.

V

Botan heard the shouts of her teammates. Her head whirled around, her pony tail whipping as she did so. She saw Yusuke yelling at the others, blood spitting from his mouth. He was motioning wildly and backing away swiftly. Botan shook as she saw just who they were fleeing from. Hiei. His eyes were flickering back and forth, like he was second guessing himself.

Botan wasn't listening to Yusuke as she ran to the Koorime, the howls of her friends following her. She winced as she entered the fog that surrounded Hiei and she heard a growl emit from his throat.

"Onna... get away from me..."

Botan saw the fire demon's face emerge, and he looked like he was suffering an unimaginable agony. His eyes bored into hers, and Botan had to stop herself from shuddering.

"Hiei, you can stop this, I know you can! You've got plenty of good in you!"

The screams of Yusuke and the others dulled down, her focus on Hiei entirely as he shuddered. His face twisted in anger.

"I don't! Get away from me, now!" His voice rose dangerously and Botan refused, moving closer to him. That was when Hiei's hands flew out, and the shriek of a girl echoed throughout the City of Devils. Botan gasped for air as her lower arms twitched painfully. Hiei's long nails pierced through her delicate skin. "Now..."

Botan closed her eyes, and she summoned Enma's energy. Her vision was getting white flashes from the unbearable pain in her arms, but she took a trembling breath, her pink eyes shining with faith as she gazed at Hiei.

"No... let me help you..."

She moved so that his chest brushed against hers. Botan's pure energy mingled with Hiei's, black turning to white. The being let out a distressed nosie, but as he tried to attack Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama blocked his path, a new vigor given to them.

VI

Hiei was struggling to keep the darkness from overpowering his senses. He was aware of the ferry onna and her closeness to him. _Get... away... from... me..._ he could barely talk.

That was when he saw a dim light._ Wait a minute... light?_ He had been shrouded in the darkness that he thought light would be impossible.

VII

Botan was having trouble concentrating as her mind wandered to the blood dripping down her arms, and every time that Hiei's fingers twitched, it hit another nerve, making Botan give out a choked cry. _It hurts... no! Botan, you can do this!_ The ferry girl could tell that she was making some progress, but she had to work faster, the dragon was still there, and Yusuke and the others would only be successful at distracting the being for a little while...

_I need to convince his soul to let me in... I can help him... I know I can! _Botan thought hard, trying to remember all the little bits and pieces of information that Koenma taught her._ The soul... the soul... which is the best way to get to the... I got it!_

There was no time for doubt, because actions had to be taken. Botan closed her eyes and pressed her soft lips to the Koorime's gently. It was strange how fast Botan was let into his mind... or was she pulled in by Hiei himself?

VIII

_Hiei stood in his mind, biting his lips as he saw the ferry onna looking around nervously. He gnashed his teeth together, his cheeks getting a slight pink tinge to them. Once she spotted him, she smiled, and he stalked up to her. _

"_What did you do that for?"_

_Now it was Botan's face that was turning bright red. She looked down at her feet. _

"_The best way to get to the soul is mouth to mouth."_

_Hiei shifted as the onna met his gaze. He crossed his arms._

"_Why not just purify my soul in question?"_

"_Because then you wouldn't be you anymore!"_

_Hiei's crimson eyes widened slightly as the ferry girl replied to his question sharply. Her eyes shimmered with anger and her cheeks were flushed nicely. _

"_So? What would that matter to you?"_

"_What do you mean? Of course it matters to me! I couldn't change you!"_

_Hiei took a step closer to her._

"_Why? And don't lie, or else I'll know."_

_The Koorime watched as the ferry girl held their gaze as she bit her bottom lip, deciding just what to say. She knew that Hiei was right_, _besides, he didn't need his Jagan Eye to tell if someone was trying to pull one over on him._

"_I wouldn't consider altering your soul because... because I love you and I could never do that to you."_

_Hiei's smirk vanished. He saw her smile at him, and he knew. He knew that she wasn't lying. She had never lied to him before, anyway. He averted her eyes as he looked down at the ground. _

"_Fine."_

IX

A blinding white flash brought Botan back, and she saw that Hiei's aura was completely white. Good. That was when she saw the Yusuke and the others were frozen where they stood. Even the being was awe-struck.

There was the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, only it wasn't. It was white as snow, and it was pulsing much calmer than before. Botan gave Hiei all the energy she had, her face still close to his. His eyes flickered as she smiled weakly at him before sinking to her knees, passing out, Hiei's nails sliding slowly out of her arms.

X

Hiei tried to put everything out of his mind as he got a feel for this new attack of his. He was trying not to think of Botan. About her loving him. About her passing out. About his nails covered in her blood. He had to focus.

His teammates were the first to move, and that was when the Dragon was set loose. It did not ravage like it normally did. It glided and just flew at the being. When it touched it, the thing, it exploded, a white light flashing blinding the fire demon for a moment or two.

Hiei opened his eyes and saw... well he saw the City of Devils, but that wasn't what caught his attention. White orbs floated up into the sky. There had to millions of them. Millions and millions of damaged souls. He heard them crying with joy, or cheers of victory.

Yusuke and Kurama were gazing into the sky, the souls creating streaks of white in the sky, like the Northern Lights. It was Kuwabara who broke the silence.

"You guys! Look at Botan!"

XI

Yusuke was the first one by her side. Her eyes were closed and her breaths were shallow. Yusuke touched her cheek.

"She's burning up!" Yusuke picked her up, cradling her. He turned to Hiei. "Hiei, you got to find us a way out of here!"

Hiei nodded and opened up his Eye. He was silent, his eyes closed, for almost an entire minute before he moved. The team struggled to keep up with him as he veered down roads, but was heading away from the central area of the city.

They stopped at a ledge. More like the end of everything. Hiei stood wordlessly as he looked down. It was where the road ended. Literally. Yusuke and the others peered off the edge of the city. It was swirls of dark clouds.

"Um... I don't know..."

Hiei turned swiftly to Yusuke.

"You wanted a way out, there it is!"

Yusuke glared at the Koorime, but then looked back down at the "exit". He bit his lip, but nodded slowly.

"Okay... lets do it!"

"Urameshi! Are you crazy? We're gonna die if we go down there!"

Yusuke turned to his best friend, Kuwabara.

"I trust Hiei. This is our only chance."

Hiei didn't smirk. The occasion did not call for it. The Rekai Tentei jumped, all at once, hoping that Hiei was right. Yusuke thought of Keiko, Kurama thought of his family and Shizuru, and Kuwabara thought of Yukina. Hiei thought of his childhood, and right before everything went black, he thought of Botan.

XII

A/N: I know, I am as good as dead after this . But I worked hard and it was longer than normal so there! Hahahha. Okay, so please, review, I feel really proud of myself on this chapter, but if you disagree, tell me . -mia


	12. Get Well Soon

Guardian Angel : Get Well Soon

A/N: Woot! Thanks for reviewing even through the technical difficulties that fanfiction is/was experiencing. Um, once again I am taking my time with this chapter. I want it to be the best of the best . So, thanks for waiting. Oh, and currently I am watching Shaun of the Dead. I recommend this movie to anyone who likes zombie and romantic flicks. This is the combined result. . Anyway, on with the story.

I

Botan's apartment room was very dark, the only light coming from a single lamp by her bedside. The ferry girl came to very slowly. At first, the only thing she was able to feel was the warm covers over her frail body. Then it was the cold air entering and exiting her lungs. Finally, she opened her pink eyes.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

She felt stupid as she said it. But, she had to know. Was everything okay? Did the Rekai Tentei live, or die? Where was she? Her slow and fuzzy thoughts were interrupted as she was being suffocated by a body being pressed to hers.

"Botan! Oh... Botan..."

She heard muffled sobs as she recognized the touch of her assailant. Lord Koenma. He was crying into her shoulder, trembling like the toddler he was. Botan patted him awkwardly on his back, taking in her surroundings as she did so. She was back at her apartment. And, beside her bed, there were piles of flowers and other trinkets.

"Sir, what happened?"

Koenma pulled back, looking childish even in his teenage form. He took in a weak breath and backed away just a tad from her.

"Well, before I tell you that, I am shocked that you didn't inform me about the situation!" Botan wasn't about to defend herself. _I just woke up for Enma's sake!_ "Everyone made it back. All of you arrived at the same place where they were taken. Yusuke told me everything and we brought you back to your apartment. You had..." Koenma put his hand to his top ferry girl's forehead. "have a fever."

"Thanks... are you sure everything is okay?"

Koenma gave Botan a wistful smile.

"Yes, Botan. Everything is good again. Hiei used all of my Dad's power to bring down the entire City of Devils down, but maybe for the best." He looked at the door and then back to his best friend. "Look, I got to go, all those poor souls still need to be sorted and Rekai is in a heck of state. I'll see you later, get well soon!"

Botan barely uttered a goodbye before he was gone. She sat in the little light that her lamp produced. She felt better. She looked down at her arms. The ferry girl was surprised to see white silk wrapped around them. Well, the only way she could tell that it was originally white was because of the far, far tips of it, the rest was a dark red. Her dried blood. Botan looked around, her hair down and shifting about as she moved. She sat up, ignoring the dizziness that swept over her. As she swung her legs over the edge of her bed, her toes brushing against her carpet, a deep voice growled from the shadows of her room.

"Stay in bed, onna."

Botan whirled, for a moment her mind not connecting just whose voice that was. She almost lost her balance when a strong arm pushed her back onto the bed. When her eyes adjusted to being used, she let an exhausted smile grace her features.

"Hiei..."

II

The Koorime was the first to come to when they left the City of Devils. He felt like he had been hit by a train. He looked over and saw that the ferry onna had fallen from the detective's arms. He crawled to her. Crawled! He saw that her arms were still bleeding, four deep holes in both of her forearms. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of them. Another thing that was his fault.

Sighing, Hiei took off his white scarf. Ripping it in half, he tied up the onna's arms tightly. He was far enough away from her by the time that the rest of the team woke up that people would think that they were there before. After calling Koenma, the four of them headed off to Botan's apartment. Koenma met them there, screaming his head off about not letting him in on their mission to save the world. Once he saw the unconscious ferry girl, his face turned scarlet with rage, but Yusuke reasoned with him. If Hiei had been in charge, Koenma would have seen it his way. By his fist.

The Rekai Tentei thought that he had left, but Hiei stood completely still in the shadows, waiting for the onna to wake up and for the brat to leave. At least, he thought that no one had noticed him That was until a pesky voice entered his mind.

_**Are you still at Botan's, Hiei?**_

**_Fox... what do you care?_**

The fox chucked before he answered. **_I'll take that as a yes. No reason, but take good care of her._**

_**Hn. Whatever.**_

Why had he waited? The feeling that was eating away at him was something that he hadn't experienced before. He wanted to be sure that she was safe. And when he was sure, he wanted to be with her.

The brat prince cried with relief when she woke up. Hiei would have scoffed at this, but he too could feel a great pressure come off of him. But, as soon as he heard that she was still running a fever, some of it returned. It was when she tried to move that she threw him over the edge.

"Stay in bed, onna."

She started to slip, so he nudged her back onto her bed. When Botan looked up at him and smiled weakly, he had to look away. He wasn't used to being smiled at like... that. It was unnerving, what she made him feel.

"Hiei..."

He snapped his attention to her. She was looking ill. He didn't want her getting even more sick over him. The worthless Forbidden Child who didn't deserve anything.

"Just... just stay in bed and try not to be such a baka."

III

Botan would be offended at his harsh words, but she could tell that he didn't put his heart into it. He pulled up a chair and sat by her side, his arms crossed. She sat up, earning a harsh glance from the fire demon. She ignored him and scooted up so she was in a sitting position, pulling the blankets up with her. She looked over, locking her gaze with the Koorime.

"Sorry I ruined your scarf."

Hiei shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

"Baka..." Botan leaned against the backboard of her bed, closing her eyes. She didn't open them even when she heard the shifting and whisper of Hiei's cloak and body. "Why did you say... what you said?"

That got the ferry girl to open her pink eyes, her cheeks turning a rich hue of scarlet. _Oh my God... I really did say that. I admitted that I loved Hiei..._ _That had been the first time that even I admitted it to myself. _On that note, Botan's blush deepened. She answered simply, knowing that Hiei wasn't all for those long explanations.

"I said it because I meant it."

There was a silence.

"Well, you are mistaken. You can not love me."

Botan faced the Koorime, her eyes watering.

"What do you mean I can't? Why not?"

Hiei leaned closer to her menacingly, heat radiating from him.

"You can do better! You can do better than me, a Forbidden Child!"

Hot tears streamed down Botan's face as she fought for words, but the lump in her throat prevented her. She took a pillow and buried her face into it. Her shoulders shook as she tried to gain control over herself. When she was able to breath, tears still rolling down her cheeks, she turned to face Hiei.

"I don't care about your labels! They don't tell me who you are!"

She couldn't look him in the eyes. She missed his shocked and hurt expression. She missed him changing his mind.

IV

Hiei flinched as she stuck her face down in her softness of her pillow. He hadn't seen her so distressed, and what made it worse was that he was to blame. The Koorime watched her shoulders tremble. Her watched her soul break itself to pieces. When she told him that she didn't care about his prophecy, he realized that he wasn't helping her situation. She was going to get worse and even more sick because of him.

_But that's not the only reason that you care, is it Hiei? _Hiei almost screamed at his self conscious. He knew that Botan's health wasn't the only reason he was there. He knew that it was something more. An annoying attraction to know if she was okay. To be by her constantly.

He reached for her, his hand trembling, but his face not betraying him, his face placid as usual. He cupped her chin in his hand, every second his heartbeat increasing and thumping harder and harder. He had to meet her pink eyes. They were so full of confusion and pain. He wanted to help her. _You can't help her. You can't help anyone._ He ignored the voice, and captured her lips in a childish kiss. He felt her freeze, but she stayed right where she was.

He pulled back reluctantly, enjoying the sweet taste of her lips. His eyes shone with uncertainty. Hiei was at his most vulnerable state. Botan's eyes were closed, but they soon fluttered open. It seemed like an eternity before she smiled.

V

Botan didn't know what to say. _That was... perfect._ She looked into the Koorime's eyes. She smiled, hoping that it was the right thing to do. When she got a smug smirk in return, she knew that it was. He sat on the side of her bed before he kissed her again. He teased her, licking her lips but then pulling back.

"You have a fever, so rest."

Botan pouted before protesting.

"You can't do that! That's not fair!"

"Yes I can. I'm not leaving until you go to sleep."

Hiei crossed his arms, but Botan gave him an impish smile.

"Then I'm not sleeping." Hiei raised his eyebrows, but then pulled up the covers and eased himself under them. He chuckled darkly as Botan's face turned bright red. "Hiei! What do you think you are doing?"

His arm wrapped around her waist, making the ferry girl lose all train of thought. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to make sure you go to sleep."

Both of his arms held her to him. His scent mixed with his touch lulled Botan into a haze. Her eyes drifted shut and her breathing slowed. _Damn that fire demon..._

VI

Hiei held the ferry onna in his arms. He had never had so many mixed emotions. He told himself that he shouldn't be enjoying this. This was the baka ferry onna he was laying with! _But she's not a baka... she was smart enough to save me... twice._ She moaned in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his chest. _Why did you do it, Hiei? Why did you kiss her? _The Koorime scowled. _Because... because... I love her..._

It hit him. As soon as he realized it, he felt like he was having trouble breathing. He was trying to get his thoughts together, but they just kept on coming back to Botan. His arms tightened their grasp on her. _If I hurt her... I'll never be able to live with myself. _He felt the onna shift in his arms. He closed his eyes slowly. _I'll think about it in the morning._

VII

Botan woke up suddenly, jolting awake. She had forgotten that everything was over. That she was safe. As she moved, she woke Hiei, who was awake instantly. He looked around before relaxing. His one arm was still wrapped around her loosely. The ferry girl had her memories flash to her. _Oh yes, Hiei... kissed me! _

"Are you feeling better?"

Botan was taken from her thoughts by Hiei's dark and flat voice.

"Loads."

He smirked seductively.

"Good." Botan squeaked as he kissed her full on the lips. His thumb stroked her cheek, his calloused flesh scratching against her smooth skin. He broke away, his forehead resting against hers. His red eyes devoured her pink ones as he began to speak. "Is it true that you love me, even if I don't deserve you?"

"Of course, and don't say that."

She gave him a playful poke in the side.

"Hn." He sighed, and Botan felt his anxiety sky rocket. "Botan, would you be my mate?"

VIII

Hiei knew that this was it. Either he would live or he would die. He saw Botan's pink eyes widen. He realized that he had never said her name to her before. It was flashing across her mind. Then, he felt two arms circle around him.

"Yes! Yes, of course!"

Hiei smiled into Botan's blue hair. He prayed. He prayed that he was doing the right thing for once. He hoped that this would make Botan happy. That this would keep her safe. He kissed her demandingly, his tongue slipping past her lips. She moaned into his mouth, encouraging him. Teasing him.

It was early morning, but the two new lovers didn't care. So many things had happened over the time that Botan had been kidnaped to the Rekai Tentei saving the three worlds from the City of Devils. Some have told me that in every event, some good comes out of it. Tragedy stimulates purpose. Through the thick and thin, all the events helped two people come to realize that they loved one another. That morning, Hiei and Botan became bound to each other the Makai laws.

IX

A/N: NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Ahem, thanks. ! Now review! Please, please? I promise I'll be good, and hey, no cliffhanger this time ! -mia


	13. A Lovely Engagement

Guardian Angel : A Lovely Engagement

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, I really do love them. Please keep reading, I promise I'll make it worth your while. I hope that you like it R&R!

I

Botan pulled her summer dress on. She was about to tie up her hair when a firm grasp on her wrist stopped her. The ferry girl looked into the eyes of her mate.

"Leave it down. It looks better that way."

Botan smiled, feeling a blush stain her face. She nodded and her hand was released slowly, his fingers trailing across her skin. Oh, he loved to tease her. The ferry girl leaned back into him, her pink eyes closing. The Koorime kissed her neck, just over the bite mark he put there a year ago. Botan let out a long breath.

"W-we have to go. We're going to be late."

Hiei didn't stop his antics. His hands trailed down her figure.

"It's just a party."

II

Hiei could barely help himself. Botan managed to talk him into it. Going to the dumb gathering. He would rather stay at the apartment. He smirked as he thought of how he had _tried _to "talk" her out of it. But, he now found himself at Genkai's temple. The Koorime rolled his eyes once he remembered what this party was for. Yusuke had proposed to Keiko. And now they were celebrating. _Why celebrate what was obviously going to happen? _

Botan opened the doors, and both of them heard the shouts and laughter coming from another room. Hiei moved quietly as Botan ran toward the voices. The Koorime smiled, not smirked, smiled warmly as he watched his mate. She was just like a child. So innocent.

III

"Botan! Oh, Botan good to see you!"

Keiko was already smothering the ferry girl with a ferocious hug before Yusuke took her, patting her on the back.

"Glad you could make it!"

He didn't let go. Botan squirmed. _Come on, Yusuke. Let go!_ The ferry felt the ex-detective tense as he looked around. Keiko finally said something.

"Yusuke? What's wrong with you, let Botan go!"

Botan was now fighting the detective. That was when Yusuke finally let her go, and his eyes were wide. He almost looked childish.

"Botan, since when did you have a mate?"

IV

The room exploded. The voices of the Rekai Tentei were probably heard throughout the entire temple. The only person who was calm about it was Yukina and Kurama. Kuwabara practically had cardiac arrest as he sputtered for air.

"The shrimp? And Botan?"

Yusuke was laughing his ass off at Botan's flustered expression and frantic explanations. Keiko was shaking her head, grinning as she whispered, "I don't believe it." No one except Kurama had noticed that Hiei entered the room.

"Well, your secret's out."

"Hn."

Yukina turned, and she recognized the presence of the fire demon.

"Hiei! You came!"

V

The moment that Yukina was finished speaking, a silence came over the room. No one knew what to do. Well, until Yusuke stepped in.

"INTERROGATION!"

The men in the room rounded on Hiei, who put up a fight, punching and kicking, the occasional "Get the hell off me!" slipped out of his mouth. Botan was swept away by Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko, not causing a fuss like her mate.

Keiko just pulled Botan into a room, raising her eyebrows at the ferry girl once everyone got situated.

"Botan, you never mentioned anything about this to me! You sly deity, you!"

Botan blushed and Yukina giggled, obviously a little more educated on romance than most people would think. Shizuru smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, come on girls, give her a break. She's just enjoying her time with Hiei."

Botan smiled shamelessly.

"Love is a funny thing." She laughed. "You have no idea where it's going to come from next."

VI

"Get your hands off me!"

Hiei spat as the Rekai Tentei only managed to drag him into the main hallway before he was too much of a bother to move. Yusuke pushed him onto the ground, not in a mean way, but playful. Kurama chuckled, it was a rare sight to see Hiei Jaganeshi on the ground, looking a bit out of sorts. The black haired boy licked his lips, wanting to hear just what happened.

"Okay, Hiei. Tell us everything."

Kurama saw Yusuke's mistake. But, he couldn't stop Hiei's reaction in time. The Koorime's face flushed scarlet with rage, his eyes shooting open with amazement and disgust.

"You lech! Go to your own onna if you want such excitement!"

Yusuke blinked as Kurama gently explained what the ex-detective meant to say.

"Hiei, what he meant was how did you and Botan actually end up together?"

The group fell silent as Kurama backed away from the fire demon, giving him space. The Koorime glared at each of the men, but he did not move. If they wanted an answer, than they were going to get one.

"It just happened."

Kuwabara sighed. Kurama felt a growing desire to ask Hiei the question that had been on his mind for a little over a year. So, he acted on it.

"But, you love her back, right?"

Hiei's reaction at first seemed to be just like him. But, then he shocked them all. His eyes averted their gaze and his arms crossed. Some would say that his cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink.

"Not that this is any of you bakas business, but fine. I will always return every shred of devotion that Botan has shown me, if not more." He scowled. "It's good to know how much you trust me."

The sarcastic comment echoed throughout the hallway. That was when a cough drew the attention of the four men.

"Ahem, did I miss something?"

VII

The Prince of Hell almost fainted. _Botan... and Hiei... in love. It's... it's unthinkable! It's impossible!_ Yusuke laughed as Koenma's face turned red. Kurama ignored the Prince, and voiced his thoughts.

"Actually, if you ask me, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Kurama saw his friends had their mouths hanging open. "Well, think about it, they are so opposite, they were meant for each other."

VIII

The party went on long into the night. Kuwabara was plastered and Yusuke and Keiko were trying to get him out the door. Shizuru had to beat some sense back into him so that he would actually walk. Yukina was asleep, Hiei tucked her in. Botan said her goodbyes, Hiei was already outside. Keiko and Yusuke snuck to the window as their favorite ferry girl left.

Botan walked out into the night, Hiei not that far ahead of her.

"Are you tired, Botan?"

The ferry girl stifled a yawn as she shook he head, causing Hiei to raise an eyebrow.

"N-no, I'm fine. Really."

She was about to summon her oar when she was picked up. Botan let out a yelp as the Koorime cradled her. His hot breath fanned across her cheek as he nuzzled her neck, growling slightly. This caused Botan to giggle.

"Baka. I'll walk us home."

Botan snuggled closer to him, his warmth making him even more appealing than he already was. Her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed his neck tenderly.

"I love you."

Her voice was just barely a whisper. She moaned as she pressed herself closer to him. The Koorime stopped for a moment.

"I-I love you too."

He sped off, disappearing from Yusuke and Keiko's sight. The two lovers shared a knowing and secretive glance. Hiei and Botan were truly a match that was meant to be.

_The End_

IX

A/N: I'm sorry, but yes, this is the end. Please review . I happen to like this chapter, so I would love to know if you feel the same way. If you don't, you can review and tell me why . I'll message you when I put out another story that I've been toying with. Another HB. Tell me if you are interested .

-mia


End file.
